Through the Eye of the Storm
by Ly0k0Guardian
Summary: Serena isn't a loner, she just never bothered to have close friends. But when she realizes that something strange is going on with her neighbor and his friends at Kadic Academy, she decides to get involved and her entire world is changed. OddxOC
1. Catching the Plane Back to Kadic

**Well, here's a new story I came up with that I would love to share with everyone :D **

**Just to go ahead and put this out... I do not own Code Lyoko *sad face* But I do own my original character Serena Shay :)**

**I hope everyone enjoys this!**

* * *

"Serena Lauraine Shay! If you don't get out of bed this instant, you'll end up missing your flight!" my mom yelled from downstairs. I rolled over in my bed and looked at the alarm clock sitting on the sidetable, which said that it was 6:30 AM. Once it registered through my mind what Mom said and what today was, I sprang out of bed. Today was the day that I am suppose to catch a plane to France so that I could start my junior year at Kadic Academy. Classes start back up tomorrow and the only way that I can get there on time is to get to the airport before 7:45 and catch that plane. Good thing I decided to pack everything up last night before I went to bed or I could have never get everything straight beforehand.

The first thing I did was throw on a pair of skinny jeans, my black Killswitch Engage band tee, and a gray hoodie. Then I sprinted into the bathroom to straighten my hair, put on some makeup, and finish getting ready. After rushing to get all that done, I threw all of my makeup, my straightener, and a few other personal things that I found laying around my room that I could possibly need while I'm gone into a random duffel bag. I took a one last look around my bedroom since I won't be back in here until Christmas break. Once I finished with that, I grabbed my suitcase, duffel, and purse and ran down the stairs to the kitchen.

"It's about time you got up," Mom said as she set out a bowl of cereal on the counter for me, "I went ahead and got you some breakfast. I hope Honey Combs is good enough."

"Yeah Mom, it's fine. Thanks," I replied as I tried to eat the cereal as fast as I could without making a big mess.

"So, are you ready to be a junior this school year?"

"I guess so. It's just another school year that I have to get through to me. I'm not that much excited."

"Well, you should be. You only have two years until you graduate Serena," Mom said, a little disappointed with my answer.

"I know that, it's just school is school. I get up, I go eat breakfast, I do my classes, I eat lunch, I finish up my afternoon classes, then eat dinner, and lastly, I go back to my dorm to sleep and do it all over again the next day. It's pretty routine and nothing too exciting," I told her as I put my bowl in the sink.

"Well, what about your friends? You spend time with them, don't you?"

"Yeah, but not all the time. I'd love to spend more time talking Mom, but I really need to go to the airport now. I'll call you once I've arrived in France. Tell Dad I love him and I'll talk to him later sometime when he wakes up."

"Ok. I set your schedule, letter, taxi money, and plane ticket on the sidetable beside the front door. Don't forget them and I'll talk to you later then," Mom came over and gave me a hug, "Bye Serena. I hope you have a good year. I love you."

"Bye Mom and I love you too," I hugged her back, grabbed all my bags and the envelope left on the table, and walked out the front door. It was almost 7:15 now and I had about thirty minutes to get my bags checked and whatnot before the plane left. I just hope that the taxi doesn't take too long to get here. After waiting a couple of minutes, one finally came into view and I started to get ready to flag it down so I could get to the airport.

"Where'd you like to go?" asked the driver once he pulled over in front of my house.

"I need to get to the airport please. Is it alright if I put my luggage in the trunk?" I asked.

"That's fine."

Once I got all my belongings in the trunk of the taxi, I started to get into the back until I was stopped by some yelling coming from the direction of my neighbor's house.

"HOLD THAT TAXI!"

I looked over in that direction to find a blond haired boy, dressed in purple, running wildly with his luggage towards the taxi. It was only Odd Della Robbia, one of my classmates who happens to live next door to me also. Once he made it to the taxi cab, the driver gave him an unpleasant look.

"I'm sorry, but this taxi's already taken by this young lady."

Odd looked over at me for a second and then opened his mouth to say something, but I cut him off.

"No, it's ok. He's going to the airport too. See, we're suppose to catch the same flight. Could you take him too?" I asked the taxi driver.

"If you both have the right amount of money."

"We do," Odd and I said in unison. Then the taxi driver motioned us both to get in the backseat.

"Thanks Serena," Odd said breathlessly, still trying to recover from running like a spaz.

"No problem. You're just lucky that I think that you're alright, or else I would have left you."

"Well, I guess that's a good thing."

Then the driver took off towards the direction of the airport.

By the time all my bags were checked and I boarded the plane, it was about 7:50, which was pretty good since the plane will take off at 8:00. After putting my duffel bag in the compartment above my seat, I sat beside the window and pulled out my iPod Touch to prepare myself for the twelve hour flight I was about to embark on. Just as I was about to start listening to this amazing mix of heavy rock music, someone came up and sat right in the empty seat beside me.

"Hey there again Serena!" that crazy blond kid known as Odd said once he got his bags in the same compartment as mine.

"Hey Odd," I replied without much enthusiasm. I really wasn't in the mood to deal with any nonsense at the moment.

"Mind if I sit with you?"

"What's wrong with your old seat?" I asked him. It came out a little harsh though.

Odd seemed like he was taken aback a little, "I can move if you really don't want me here."

I sort of felt a little guilty that I was being mean to him so I decided to act sweeter and replied, "No, I was just curious why you'd want to move. I don't mind you sitting beside me."

"Oh," he seemed pretty cheerful again, "Well, I figured that since we're both heading to the same place and know each other, it'll make the flight more entertaining and plus I swear the guy who was sitting beside me lives on a farm. I could smell the odor of every animal from here to Mexico on that dude!"

I couldn't help but to bust out laughing and Odd joined in with my laughter.

"I'm so sorry! I'm glad you moved over here then," I said in between laughs.

"Yeah."

Odd and I continued to have a nice conversation for a while and then I started to get a little tired. I pulled out my iPod once again and rested my head against the window while I closed my eyes. Odd ended up pulling out his Nintendo DS to occupy himself while I tried to nap, since we weren't talking to each other for the moment.

While I was trying to go to sleep, I couldn't help but to let my mind wonder how this school year is going to be like. What I didn't tell my parents was that I really didn't hang out with people a lot last year. I wouldn't consider myself a loner, but I did not have any close friends. Don't get me wrong, I did talk to people everyday, but I just only kept them as acquaintances. I have no clue why I never bothered to try to have friends. Maybe it was because I just didn't want to deal with any drama, and when you have close friends, eventually you'll have some kind of drama. It could also be the fact that I was mostly independent in the first place and don't really need to rely on someone for anything.

Other than the friend situation, I had something else on my mind. It was Odd. I've known this kid ever since he moved next door to me when we were in 8th grade and never out of the three years has he even bothered to talk to me as much as he has today. I just don't understand why he would start to be this friendly to me all of a sudden unless he was trying to get something out of me. I've never had a thing against Odd, but he's not exactly the best person to really be associated with according to everyone else. Yeah, he's quite handsome, has a good sense of humor, and is pretty kind to most people, but he is also known to be a slacker and somewhat of a lady's man. Not only that, he's also close friends with Ulrich Stern, Jeremy Belpois, Yumi Ishiyama, and Aelita Stones and they are one mysterious bunch. I'm not exactly sure if all of that is true, but that's just what I've heard about Odd.

After my mind had finally settled down with all of its wondering, I finally started to doze off. Before I knew it, I was finally alseep.

The plane had been in flight for 8 hours when I woke up from the nap that I took. When I opened my eyes, I found myself resting my head on Odd's shoulder and he had his head resting on mine as he slept. That sort of freaked me out because I didn't want Odd to get the idea that I liked him or something. But then again, I didn't want to wake him up from his nap. That would just be plain hateful.

After a little thinking, I decided that I would stay pretending I was asleep at least until Odd woke up and moved over. It was about twenty minutes later before he even made the slightest movement and I was on the verge of falling back asleep. Then just when I least expected it, Odd finally lifted his head up off of mine and looked down at me to smirk.

"Did you enjoy your nap?"

I just rolled my eyes at him, "I could ask you the same."

"True, but you put your head on my shoulder first. I didn't want to disturb you and I was tired too. It was only fair enough for me to use you as a pillow since you were using me as one."

"Oh, so you do admit you were using me! Thanks a lot Odd," I scoffed.

"You know what I mean Serena. Anyways, you were using me first!" he replied in his defence.

To save us from getting into a stupid arguement about the naps we just took, I pulled out my purse and dug around in it to find the envelope that contained my schedule for this year. Once I found it, I pulled it out to read what classes I'm taking.

"Is that your schedule?" Odd asked me.

"Yeah."

Then Odd reached in his pants' pocket and pulled out a folded up piece of paper. I was guessing that was his schedule that he just pulled out. He then unfolded the paper and compared it to my own.

"Looks like we have every class together."

"Great," I sighed. I really didn't know what to think about that. Could I really stand to be around this kid practically all day, everyday?

"Way to be enthusiastic about it," Odd replied, a little bummed out by my answer, "You don't have to be mean about it."

"Sorry. I'm just a little groggy from the nap. Just give me a few minutes and I'll be pleasant again."

"Ok."

While I continued to look at my schedule, I noticed that there was another piece of paper in the envelope. I pulled it out to read it:

"Dear Miss Serena Shay,

This letter is to inform you that during the upcoming year at Kadic Academy, you will not be sharing a dormitory room with Miss Elisabeth Delmas anymore. Instead, you will be given a dormitory room that has just been opened up across the hall from your previous one, Room 12. I request that you move in as soon as possible before classes start. I hope that this change will not be an inconvienence to you. Thank you for choosing to study at Kadic another year.

Sincerly,

Jean-Pierre Delmas

Headmaster of Kadic Academy"

"Yes!" I was ecstatic about the new change.

"What?" Odd asked.

"I get my own dorm room this year and I don't have to room with Sissi anymore," I told him, smiling as I reread the letter.

Odd's mouth dropped open out of shock, "You were roommates with Sissi?"

"Yeah. Ever since 6th grade I've had to deal with her and all her mess. There's only so much 'Ulrich shall be mine' and 'I'm going to get to the bottom of what Ulrich and his friends are doing' a person can take."

"How'd you not go crazy? I would have gone slam off on Sissi if I had to hear that all the time."

"Eh, there were some times when I had to tell her to shut up and that nobody cares, but I think my iPod is the only way I kept sanity in that room."

Odd chuckled, "I don't blame you. I just can't believe she's that jealous of us though."

"Oh, you'd be surprised," I said, "She can't even go a whole day without mentioning something you and your friends are doing and trying to figure out why. It's driven that kid insane. Sometimes the way Sissi acted was quite strange though. It was like she was possessed by some evil force or something. A few times I heard her like say 'Need to get Aelita' or 'Kill Jeremy' in a demonic voice and it freaked me out a few times, but eventually she would stop or..." I stopped mid-sentence because I realized that I was about to reveal one of my secrets and Odd was already giving me a wierd look for what I told him. Curse me and my big mouth!

"You say she was possessed?" he asked.

"I know it sounds strange, but I swear she was."

"Hmmm..."

Great...Now Odd thinks I'm the wierdo now. He looked at me for a moment like he wanted to tell me something important about the subject, but decided not to say it. Now that was really going to bother me until I found out what he was about to tell me. Then Odd continued on with the subject of roomates since he boards with Ulrich Stern.

Odd and I continued to talk for the rest of our flight and ended up landing at the airport around 6 AM. By the time we would make it to the school's campus, it would be time for breakfast and then we could get our rooms straight afterwards. Well, now is the official start of the brand new year at Kadic Academy. I hope everything goes great.

* * *

**So there's the first chapter! It's kinda crappy, but I promise you that it will get way better later on in the story. Don't forget to Fave/Subscribe/Review please! Chapter 2 will be up really soon, I promise :)**


	2. The Real Reason Why They Stared

**Hey everyone! Sorry this is so late, but I was suffering from a block for a week and just finally finished writing this chapter! Don't hate on me please, so before you start throwing tomatoes and booing me, here's chapter 2 lol**

* * *

"How many pieces of bacon would you like Serena?" Rosa, the lunch lady, asked me as she was fixing my breakfast tray.

"Two is fine. Thanks Rosa," I told her.

"You're most welcome," she replied as she handed me the tray, "Are you ready to start another school year?"

"Almost. I have to get my dorm room straight after breakfast since I was finally given my own room this year."

"Well that's great! I'm sure you'll enjoy that."

"Yes. Well, thanks again Rosa. I'll talk to you later," I said just before I walked away.

"Ok, Bye Serena."  
I always thought Rosa was a nice lunch lady. She genuinely cared pretty much about every student here at Kadic and was always friendly. Most lunch ladies don't bother to talk to the kids that much.

Once I walked away from the lunchline, I found a table close to the back of the lunchroom that no one was sitting at. Perfect. When I sat down, I took a look around at everyone who was in here. It was always interesting to see how much people have changed over the summer. Then I noticed that just a few tables away from where I was sitting, I was being watched by Odd, who was sitting with his bunch of friends. He looked away once he realized that I saw he was looking at me and started talking to Jeremy Belpois about what looked like a secretive subject. Suddenly, him, Jeremy, Ulrich Stern, and Aelita Stones all looked over at me at the same time and it made me paranoid. What could Odd possibly be telling them about me? That boy was going to get it soon I swear!

The four went back to having their conversation among themselves as they ate their breakfast. I worked on eating my breakfast and tried not to let the staring table bother me. While I was eating, I noticed that Odd was looking over at me once again. This time I decided to give him an 'I know you're staring at me' wave just to see what he would do. Of course being the little oddball that he is, Odd grinned a huge smile and waved back at me. I rolled my eyes and then went back to eating. I seriously wonder what that kid's up to.

Once breakfast was over, I grabbed all my bags and started to head towards the dormitory building. It was finally time to move into my own dorm room! First, I would have to go by my old room to get my other belongings out of there that I left over the summer. When I made it up to the girl's floor, I immediately got pissed off at the sight I saw. Outside of mine and Sissi's dorm room was three boxes all labled "Serena's Shit" on them. I cannot believe that Sissi had the nerve to go through my stuff and put it in boxes labeled that!

Being the kind of girl that I am, I walked into the room to find Sissi just laying on her bed, looking at some fashion magazine.

"What's all that in the hall?" I asked her madly.

"Didn't you read the boxes?" she asked me back.

"I didn't give you permission to go through my things!"

"You didn't have to. I just simply started cleaning out all junk in my room."

"That's alright, I'll remember that next time you need me bitch."

"Why would I need a loner like you anyways? You have no friends. I'm surprised you've actually lived this long without killing yourself."

Sissi was making me so mad that it wasn't even funny. I really didn't want to have to deal with her so I just went to the side of the room that was mine, took one of her magazines, and then threw it at her head.

"What was that for?" Sissi screamed.

"I just thought that would help knock some form of intelligence into your brain, but I guess I was wrong," I said as I started to leave the room, "By the way, if I'm missing anything that's mine, your ass is grass Delmas."

Then she let out a frustration noise while I left. I picked up all the boxes and carried them across the hall to my new room, which seemed less exciting now. That was probably because I was pissed off. Next, I started to unpack the boxes and set things up around the room where I wanted them. Suddenly, I heard the doorknob turn and someone opened my door. I turned around to find that purple dressed stalker of mine standing at the doorway.

"Need any help?" Odd asked me as he grinned his big smile.

"Only if you want to help, but I got it," I replied.

"I'll help. Pretty girls like you don't need to strain themselves too much."  
What he just said shocked me. Was Odd saying that I was pretty or was he just saying that i couldn't handle all this upacking? I'll just take it as a compliment and if I'm wrong, then I can just look like an idiot.

"Thanks Odd," I replied, smiling as I opened another one of the boxes.

"No problem," Odd said, "Uh, Serena? What's up with the boxes labeled that?"

"Sissi did it."

"Oh... That's so mean!"

"Don't worry, I'll get her back for it soon. I swear I will," I assured him.

"Well, if you need anyone to help out, I'm your guy."

I couldn't help but to laugh at him, "Alright, thanks."

We worked on unpacking the boxes for a while and then I told Odd where I wanted everything to go in my room. While we were straightening everything up, I decided that I should ask Odd about what was going on this morning. That's probably the only way I'm ever going to find out.

"Hey Odd."

"Yeah?" he asked while flopping on my bed.

"What were you telling your friends about me at breakfast earlier? And don't say you weren't talking about me, because I know you were. You better be honest with me too or else!"

Odd looked at me like a cat would who had just swallowed a canary.

"I swear it was nothing bad. I just told them what you told me about you thinking sometimes that Sissi was possessed."

"Why?"

"To be completely honest without getting myself in trouble, it has something important to deal with what my friends and I know about," he was being very vague with his answers, and I didn't like that one bit. I believe Odd could tell that I was dissatisfied with his answer so he added, "Trust me, I really want to tell you the whole thing, but I can't just now."

"Please tell me Odd!" I didn't care how much trouble that he was going to get in, I needed to know now because it was about me.

"Look, I'm sorry I can't tell you right now, but I'm hoping that I will be able to explain everything later on today once I get the permission. Could you please just be a little patient with me?"

I really didn't want to admit defeat, but it seemed like the only way I could get anything out of Odd at the moment.

"Fine..."

Odd and I worked on finishing setting up my new room and it was done right at lunchtime. We ended up having some good conversations while we were working hard too, though I still was bothered by what he wasn't telling me. After all our work was done, I thanked Odd for helping me and we both made our way down to the lunchroom to eat.

Once I got my tray of spaghetti and meatballs, I went back to sit at the table that I sat at earlier this morning. I didn't think anyone would bother me there so it was the perfect place to be. After I had started to dig in to my saucy noodles, Odd came over to where I was sitting and leaned over the table so that his face was right in mine. I was so shocked with him doing that that I couldn't say a word.

"Bring your tray over to our table and sit with us and you'll get all the answers that you wanted earlier," Odd whispered as he looked me straight in the eye with those deep green eyes he has. I nodded, picked up my tray, and walked over to the table with him. Then I sat right in the middle between Ulrich and Odd took his seat right beside me. I felt extremely awkward since I was the out of place one in the group, but this was the only way I could get some answers. Jeremy was the first to speak to me out of everyone once I had settled at the table.

"So Serena, Odd told us that sometimes you would think that Sissi was possessed acting at times during the past couple of years. Is that true?"

"Yeah," I replied, "She's start saything wierd things about all of you in a demonic voice and then she'd have like a strange symbol in the pupil of her eyes too. Do you know anything about that?"

Everyone looked at me for a moment with shocked faces and then back at each other. I was still so confused about what was going on. Then Ulrich decided to speak to me this time.

"Yes, but before we can answer that for you, we need you to tell us if you've seen any other wierd things happen in the last couple of years. So have you?"

Since I really wanted answers about why what I have witnessed through the years was so important to them, I decided that I might as well go ahead and tell them one of my biggest secrets.

"Don't think I'm crazy when I say this, but sometimes really bad things would happen to people, the school, or sometimes even the world in general, and right before all hope seemed lost, some bright light would appear and send everything back in time before the bad incident happened," I told them.

"You didn't tell me all of that!" Odd said, a little hurt.

"I'm sorry, but I didn't want you to think that I was too wierd. I already thought it was bad enough that I told you that Sissi was possessed."

"I never thought you were wierd. Actually, I thought that it was pretty cool that we aren't the only ones who knows that Sissi's possessed at times!"

I started to laugh again and everyone else joined in. Then Aelita spoke up this time.

"We don't think you're weird at all for that Serena because we experience it too. And to answer your question before, you need to come with us to a place where we can discuss it in a more private matter. Is that ok with you?"

"Fine," I replied, "As long as I get the answers that I need."

"Oh, trust us. You will," Jeremy said.

So after all of us finished our lunches, I ended up following Jeremy, Aelita, Ulrich, Yumi, and Odd out into the woods where they went down a hole that lead to the sewers. Really the thought of being in the sewers was repulsive enough, but I still continued to follow. Then next thing we all did was take scooters and skateboards down the sewers until we reached another opening to the ground. Luckly for me, they had an extra skateboard that I could use. Once we reached that entrance, we all climbed up out of the sewers and crossed a bridge to an old factory. There, the group took me down an elevator to this room that contained a supercomputer. I was completely shocked that something that high-tech would even be in a place like this.

[**AN:** Just because I am very lazy, I will not type the full explanation about Lyoko and all that other stuff. Most of you who are reading this should at least know enough about it already to get the picture on what is going on. If not, I apologize for my lazinesss. I suggest you do some research if you don't know.]

While we were in the room with the supercomputer, everyone explained to me all the answers that I was asking for and told me all about a virtual world called Lyoko and an evil virus named XANA who is trying to take over the world. I have to admit that it all sounded science-fiction, but I guess I have to believe them since it all made sense to what I had told them earlier. Turns out that in another room in this factory, Jeremy sends everyone to Lyoko in these scanners and they get superpowers to fight off XANA and protect the world, which I thought was pretty cool. Now I understood why those guys always kept to themselves and ran off all the time.

After the big explanation, they took me on a tour around the factory to show me the scanner room and laboratory. Like I said earlier, it was hard to believe that all of that was put inside this run down factory.

"Serena, you seriously have to promise us that you won't tell a soul about what we have shown you today," Jeremy said to me seriously.

"Don't worry Einstein! Serena would never do something like that," Odd told him as he put his arm around my shoulders. I smiled at him and then looked at everyone else.

"I swear I won't tell."

"Good. Well, welcome to the group! You're offically now one of the Lyoko Warriors," Aelita said as she gave me a hug.

"Thanks guys," I said as I hugged her back.

"But what I'm trying to figure out is how come Serena is unaffected by the return trips when she's never been to Lyoko before," Jeremy wondered.

"Yeah, that is pretty wierd," Ulrich agreed.

"You'll just have to look into it later Jeremy. You guys need to start heading back to the school and I gotta head home soon because it's getting dark and my parents will kill me if I show up too late. Plus, it's the first day of school tomorrow," Yumi said.

All of us groaned, but we knew it was true. We really did need to head back before we got in trouble. So Jeremy, Ulrich, Aelita, Yumi, Odd, and I left the factory and walked back to the school campus. Once we reached the gates, Yumi separated from us to head back to her house while the rest of us went back to the dormitory building. The boys went to their floor while Aelita and I went to our rooms on the girl's floor.

Once I got into my room, I flopped on my bed and sighed. Today has been mentally exhausting. I would not have imagined in a million years that I would learn what I have found out today about Odd and his friends. Learning about Lyoko was really crazy and in a way, I was somewhat excited about going there for the first time. Jeremy told me that the next attack XANA launches, I'll get to fight alongside the others.

I really did need to get some rest though. Tomorrow is a big day and who knows what's in store for me this school year? Things are going pretty different this year for me already.

* * *

**Well there it is, Chapter 2. I hope all of you like it and I will put up Chapter 3 as soon as I can. Don't forget to favorite and review this please :) Thanks again!**


	3. Hair Gel to Revenge to Lyoko

**Hey everyone! Here's Chapter 3 done! :D Sorry this one's late too, but I just recently broke my finger and my typing has been extremely slow due to that *fail!* -.- But hey, I'm still hanging in there and trying to get this updated as soon as I can since I know this is going to be a great story!**

**This chapter contains a whole lot of stuff in it and I hope everyone will be able to follow it well :) **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

It has already been a couple of weeks since we started our classes at Kadic Academy once again. Things had been going pretty smoothly lately too. Nothing out of the ordinary has really happened yet either, so I've been able to focus on school and hanging out with my new group of friends. And yes, I, Serena Lauraine Shay, can officially say that I have friends now. And it has shocked everyone. I can't even count the pairs of surprised eyes that have been laid on me as I sit in between Ulrich and Odd in the lunchroom everyday.

I can't believe I had kept myself away from having close friends before. It's such a great feeling to know that you have people who care very much for you and you can tell them just about anything you want to. I've really enjoyed getting to know Odd, Ulrich, Jeremy, Aelita, and Yumi over the past few weeks.

The only thing that has really sucked is that XANA hasn't launched an attack since I've learned all about Lyoko. Well, I guess that's a good thing, but I was so psyched about going there for the first time.

It was just another typical Saturday for me. I woke up, took a shower, and put on some black skinny jeans and a Star Wars shirt. Then I went back in my room to fix my hair and makeup before I went down to the lunchroom for breakfast. Once I got in there, I walked over to my vanity mirror and started to think on how I was going to fix my hair while I put on my makeup. I was just about to plug up my straightener, a certain bottle laying beside it caught my eye and I immediately knew what I was going to do.

Just yesterday, I was hanging out with Odd and Ulrich in their dorm room. We were just playing around and while Odd left the room for a few minutes, Ulrich dared me to take his hair gel and keep it in my room just to see how long it would take him to realize it was gone. Since I really loved to mess with Odd so much, I went ahead and took the hair gel back to my room without him knowing. I'm gonna laugh so hard when he goes to fix his hair and can't because he has no styling gel.

Just to be different, I decided that I was going to use Odd's hair gel in my hair to make it wavy instead of straightening it. It actually turned out pretty nice looking. I'll have to ask Odd where he buys this stuff at. Then I went down to the lunchroom to get some breakfast and meet up with everyone.

Once I got my tray of pancakes and sausage, I went over to our normal table and sat beside Ulrich. As soon as he saw me, he busted out laughing and I had to join in with him because he knew what I had done.

"Your hair looks really nice today Serena," Ulrich told me as he tried to catch his breath in between laughs.

"Thanks! I tried some different product in it this time," I giggled and then we started laughing harder. Jeremy and Aelita were left clueless about why we were laughing that hard so Ulrich and I filled them in on our little prank we were playing on Odd. They thought it was pretty funny too.

A few minutes later, Odd came to the table with his tray and a somewhat angered look on his face. He also had his hair down and he looked so different. Odd plopped his tray down beside me and we all stifled our laughs for a moment.

"Well good morning sunshine!" I grinned at him.

He then scoffed at me, "Can it Serena."

"Jeez, what's your problem? She was just being nice to you Odd," Ulrich said, "Just because you're mad that you can't find your hair gel doesn't mean you can take it out on her."

"Well at least her hair looks amazing while mine just looks like crap!"

"It doesn't look like crap Odd," I told him, "And you really think that my hair looks good?"

"Yeah, what did you use in it?" he asked as he ran his fingers through my hair and then sniffed it. Then he figured out that I has used his gel and he couldn't help but to start laughing, "You little stinker! You're the one who stole my gel!"

"Yep, took you long enough to figure it out Oddy-kins," I stuck my tounge out at him.

"Hey, I kinda figured it was you when I asked Ulrich for it this morning and he supposely didn't know a thing about where it was."

"You're still slow. You should have figured it out yesterday that I had it. Anyways, what's the plan for the day after morning classes?"

"How about we all go out to get some ice cream and hit the arcade afterwards?" Odd suggested.

"I'll pass," Jeremy said, "I need to work on some stuff for Lyoko. Speaking of, could you help me with that Aelita?"

"Of course Jeremy," Aelita smiled at him,"Well, I guess count me out too Odd."

"What about you Ulrich?"

"Yumi was going to tudor me in math some so I can't do it either," he replied, "Sorry."

"Serena?" Odd turned to face me. He looked like a begging puppy dog with his big, emerald green eyes.

"Well, I've got nothing else going on so I'll go with you Odd," I replied laughing, "It's the least I can do to make it up to you for stealing your hair gel."

"Yeah, yeah... I'm still going to get you back for that some day! By the way, can I have it back to go do my hair please?" he asked.

"Knock yourself out kid," I tossed Odd the keys to my dorm room, "It's laying on my vanity mirror."

"A'ight, I'll go get it after I eat."'

"While you're in there, feel free to use some of my makeup. It'll really enhance your beauty Odd."

"Bite me Serena!" he hissed as everyone else laughed. I grinned and mouthed "I love you" back at him and then he busted out laughing too.

All of us continued to eat our breakfast and have random conversations about the most random subjects. Once we were all finished, Jeremy and Aelita went ahead and started to get ready to head to the science building where we all had to go to Chemistry. Odd went back to the dormitory building to get his hair gel out of my room. Ulrich and I decided to just walk to the vending machines to wait for Odd to get back.

As I was walking with Ulrich and we were having a very interesting talk about soccer, I ended up seeing Sissi with her posse of losers, Nicolas and Herve, hanging around the soda machine. The second I laid my eyes on her, anger started to burn inside of me and I wanted to go ahead and seek my revenge on here right then and there. Suddenly, a brilliant idea popped in my mind and I just had to set it in action. All I needed was a little help from my pal Ulrich.

"Ulrich? I know this is a little personal, but are you and Yumi like really together?" I asked him as I pulled him to the side for a moment, "Because I don't want her to hate me for thinking about this idea I just got to get revenge on Sissi for being hateful to me."

He looked at me for moment with a confused expression but then replied, "We aren't officially together, but if it's revenge on Sissi you want, I'll do whatever just to help."

"Well, what about if you pretend to be my boyfriend for a few minutes? I know that would make her so mad at me, but I understand if you don't want to do that."

Ulrich thought about my plan for a moment and then got a devious grin on his face, "That's a perfect idea! Of course I'll do that for you, but we just can't tell Yumi or Odd about it cuz I know they would kill us."

"Ok. Thank you so much Ulrich!" I said as I gave him a hug, "But why would Odd care so much about it?"

"Haven't you realized that he's got a thing for you? Ever since you two sat together on that plane, you've been the only girl that he's interested in and that happened at least a month ago. That's pretty impressive compared to how long that lady's man normally likes a girl."

I was completely shocked of what Ulrich told me. It was true that Odd and I flirt a lot with each other, but I never thought he actually did like me for real. I guess it was because of the fact that his longest relationship was probably almost two weeks long and I never thought that he'd like someone like me anyways.

"That's why he kinda planned for only you to go with him for ice cream and the arcade today. Odd knew that Jeremy and Aelita would want to work on stuff for Lyoko and wouldn't come, and even though I really was free this afternoon, I knew he wanted me to come up with something so I would be busy," he told me.

"Wow... I just have a hard time believing he likes me though," I said.

"Well, you better believe it."

Then Ulrich and I looked over to where Sissi was standing to find her staring back at us with an agitated look on her face. I then decided that it was finally time for us to put our plan in action.

"You ready for revenge?" I asked Ulrich.

"Of course I'm ready," he replied as he wrapped his arm around my waist and we started to walk together a little ways. Herve ended up pointing us out to Sissi and I watched her face turn from being agitated to shock.

"We finally got their attention," I whispered to him.

"Yeah," Ulrich whispered back, "Now I got a good idea. Just go along with me for a minute."

"What are you planning?"

"You'll see."

Suddenly, Ulrich backed me up into a nearby tree and then started to lean in towards my face. After I got over the shock that he was just about to kiss me, I leaned closer to him and we locked lips. Even though I didn't even bother to look over at Sissi, I could feel her rage and frustration with me from across the crossroads. This was by far the perfect way to get revenge on Sissi for the moment. Ulrich and I continued to make out for about another minute and then we broke apart once we felt like our job was accomplished. He actually wasn't a bad kisser, which was a good thing because I knew that's what made it more convincing. The only thing is, what we had just done would have to stay only between us or all hell would break loose. Then I looked around to see if anyone saw what went on, but it seemed like Sissi, Nicolas, and Herve were the only ones. That was good.

I decided that it was finally time for Ulrich and I to enjoy Sissi's reaction. We both ended up looking over at her to find her face all twisted up with anger and bloody red. It looked quite hilarious. I flashed a smile in her direction and waved too, which made her storm off with her two ugly followers.

"You're brilliant Ulrich!" I said while hugging him again, "Thank you so much for helping with my revenge."

"Anything for a friend," he replied, "I'm glad I could help."

"Yeah, just please don't tell anyone. Not that it wasn't nice, but I really don't want anyone to find out that we made out."

"Don't worry. I've had to deal with enough drama like that before and it wasn't pretty. Well, at least the vending machines are clear now."

"True."

And with that, Ulrich and I walked over to the vending machines to wait for Odd to get back from the dorms. It didn't take much waiting before we saw our purple goofball friend walking towards us. Odd had his hair all fixed up as usual now.

"I see you didn't have any problem getting back your hair gel," I smiled at him as he tossed me back my room key.

"Nope. Everything's pretty easy to find in your room," Odd replied as he slung his arm around my shoulders, "By the way, I didn't take anything this time so don't freak out about me getting revenge on you for stealing my hair gel right now."

"Ok. I wasn't worried about that anyways."

"Well you should be soon, cuz I'm going to get you good."

I couldn't help but to laugh, "I'd love to see you try Oddy-kins."

"Oh you will!"

"When you guys are done flirting with each other, we should all head down to the science building now," Ulrich said as he looked at his watch.

"Yeah, you're right," I replied and then the three of us started to make our way to our Chemistry class. While we were walking, a few kids started running out of the science building screaming. I wonder what all that was about...

Suddenly, Ulrich's phone started to ring and he answered it. Turns out that it was Jeremy and he said that XANA was attacking the school with spiders swarming everyone and everything in their path. What he wanted us to do was clear the way out of the science building for him and Aelita to get out so we can all head to the factory. Then he could send all of us to Lyoko to deactivate the tower once we got that accomplished.

"Serena, you and Odd go ahead to the factory. Yumi should be on her way over there now. I'll go get Jeremy and Aelita out of the spider trap and we'll meet you guys at the factory in a few. Got it?" Ulrich asked.

"Yeah. Be careful," I said.

"Don't worry."

Then Odd and I started to run towards the woods where the passage to the sewers was. It didn't take us extremely long to reach there, but on the way, spiders kept falling from the trees on top of us and that kind of slowed us down a bit. In a matter of ten minutes, we had made it to the factory and found Yumi waiting for us there.

"These damn spiders are just plain horrible!" Yumi yelled while stomping on five of them near her feet.

"Tell me about it," I said as I pulled a few out of my hair and squashed them.

"I wonder how long Ulrich, Jeremy, and Aelita are gonna take," said Odd while he also squished spiders that had hitched a ride on him.

"I don't know, but they better hurry up."

Suddenly, Yumi's cell phone started to ring and she answered it. It was Jeremy calling again telling us that the spiders were still holding them up. He also told Yumi that she needed to type in the coordinates into the supercomputer and virtualize us in Lyoko since he couldn't do that at the moment.

"Odd, Serena, go ahead and get down in the scanners. I'll be down there once I set up this delayed virtualization," Yumi told us as she started to type some commands into the supercomputer.

"Where's the tower at?" Odd asked.

"In the mountain sector."

"Ok. Well, let's get going."

Odd and I went down into the scanner room and we both got into the coffin-shaped scanners. Not that I didn't trust Yumi working the controls, but I was nervous about her being the first one to virtualize me to Lyoko. I was a tad bit shaky as I entered the scanner.

"Serena, don't worry. Yumi's done this a few times before and it's not that bad being virtualized," Odd assured me.

"I know. It's just a little scary though," I replied.

"Hey, you've handled sharing a room with Sissi for years. Being virtualized to Lyoko is nothing compared to that. I promise you'll be fine," he gave me one of his signature Odd smiles and I actually did feel a little better about the whole thing.

"You're right. Thanks Odd," I smiled back at him.

"And once we get that tower deactivated, you can look forward to just me and you having a good time hitting the town later."

I couldn't help but to laugh, "True."

Shortly after our conversation, Yumi came down to the scanner room and got in the third scanner. Suddenly, the doors all closed and the next thing I knew was air was blowing all around me. Weirdly, I could feel my body's molecules separating and then put back together pixelated. Then I opened my eyes to find myself mid-air in some mountainous region. Once my body was fully virtualized, I fell to the purple ground.

"Ouch!" I hollered out while I tried to recover from my fall.

"Yeah, you gotta watch out for that everytime," said this purple cat boy who resembled Odd and then he took a good at me once I stood up. His mouth fell open in shock and he replied, "I can't believe that..."

"Believe what? What's wrong?" I was starting to get worried that something wasn't right.

"Nothing's wrong Serena," Yumi assured me, "Odd's just surprised about what form you took on here in Lyoko."

"My form?" I looked down at myself to find myseld dressed in black thigh-high boots that had green stripes and a black and green mini skirt. Connected to my back was a cat tail and I was wearing an all black halter top. On my arms were long black and green striped gloves and they led up to my hands, which were now cat paws. My hair was put up into a pony tail and on the top of my head was a set of green cat ears. Just like Odd, I was in the form of a cat here on Lyoko.

"I thought I was going to be the only one stuck here like a cat. Good to know that I'm not," Odd smiled as he came by and grabbed on to my tail.

"Hey! No touchy the tail!"

Then Odd started cackling his high-pitched laugh and Yumi and I rolled our eyes at him.

"Odd, when you're done flirting with Serena, we need to go ahead and get a start on clearing up the tower so Aelita can deactivate it when everyone else arrives," Yumi said.

"Ok, then let's go!"

The three of us started to run towards the direction of the activated tower. All around it were these wierd block-shaped creachers that had XANA's mark on all their sides. Those must be the Bloks that Odd told me about before. Before we decided to ambush them, Yumi, Odd, and I hid behind a giant purple rock to plan a strategy to get rid of all the Bloks. We came up with a pretty good plan, but I still had no idea what my abilities were in this place.

"Does anyone know what kind of powers I have?" I asked, "Cuz I have no clue."

"If you're anything like me, you've got arrows in your gloves," Odd told me, "Just aim your arm at something and pretend your shooting at it."

"Like this?" I aimed my arm at another nearby rock and suddenly a smokey arrow shot out of my arm, "Woah! That's cool!"

"Awesome! You should call them Shadow Arrows!"

"Ok."

"Plus, you also have become really agile than you would be in the real world and when you cross your arms in front of your chest, you form a shield," he also said.

"Sounds good," I replied. I think I could really get used to having these cat powers on Lyoko. The next thing we did was run towards the Bloks. Yumi took the ones on the left, Odd went after the Bloks in the middle, and I was left with the right side.

"Aim for the center of their eyes!" Yumi called out to us as she struck one of the Bloks with her metal fan.

"Gotcha... Laser Arrows!" Odd shouted as silver arrows came out of his purple gloves and hit some of his Bloks.

"Shadow Arrow!" I shot out an arrow and it ended up missing the Blok that I was aiming for, "Damnit!"

Suddenly, the Bloks all started firing their lasers at me and I was having a hard time dodging them. I got hit a few times by them, but I knew I still had plenty of life points left. Then my temper started to rise and I went on a laser shooting frenzy which made me hit two Bloks at once. They ended up exploding into a billion pieces and devirtualized. Shortly after I had gotten the hang of knocking out Bloks, Jeremy, Aelita, and Ulrich had finally arrived at the factory and Jeremy was working on virtualizing Ulrich and Aelita to Lyoko.

"You're doing a great job Serena! Just a few more Bloks to get rid of and we've got it cleared!" Odd said as he blew up one.

"Alright!"

I fired a few more Shadow Arrows at this Blok who was really getting on my nerves because it kept trying to freeze me with its ice beam. The third arrow finally hit it and it blew up pretty quickly. Then Ulrich and Aelita were virtualized near all of us and Ulrich helped me out with finishing up the Bloks. Aelita made it to the tower and was able to get in without any harm done to her.

While we were waiting for the tower to be deactivated, Odd came over and gave me a big hug.

"That was pretty awesome for your first time being in Lyoko Kitten! You did great!"

I could feel a blush coming on my face as I hugged him back, "Thanks Odd, and since when did I become Kitten?"

"Just now because you are a kitten."

"Fine, then I can start calling you Tiger!"

"I didn't say that you could!"

"Well, I didn't tell you that you could call me Kitten so ha!"

Odd and I continued to playfully argue like that for a while and Ulrich and Yumi just laughed at us. Suddenly, a bright, white light came all around us and I realized that this was the return trip to the past that I had experienced many times before.

The next thing I knew was that Ulrich and I were once again lip-locked and making out back at the crossroads in front of Sissi. When we separated, I couldn't help but to smile as we got to enjoy her reaction to our revenge once again. Today has been such a really great day in a wierd way for me. Getting revenge on Sissi, not only once but twice, and getting to go to Lyoko for the first time was a blast. Not only that, Odd and I still have our little ice cream and arcade date after classes too. I can't even express how happy I am right now and it's all thanks to the Lyoko gang.

* * *

**And it is done! I hope all of you enjoyed this! Sorry it's kinda rushed at the end, but I believe this is coming along well. I'll try to get Chapter 4 up as soon as I can, and I hope that all of you would continue to review and favorite this story :D I've really got a lot planned for this that I want to share with everyone once I get it typed up. Well, thanks again for reading :)**


	4. Didn't Expect Those Things Happening

**Hey everyone! I finally finished Chapter 4! :D I'd also like to take the time to thank everyone who have submitted reviews about this story :) I really do appreciate it and I love to hear from all my readers. I hope everyone will continue to read, favorite, and review this too.**

**So just to stop rambling, I now present to you Chapter 4!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

"Thanks a lot Ulrich," I said sarcastically to him as we walked out of math class together. Jeremy and Aelita were always like the last people to leave the classroom and Odd had to stay behind to be talked to by Mrs. Meyers, so it was just us leaving once the bell rang. It has been about a week since the first XANA attack that I helped fight with everyone. It had also been a whole week since I was told that my closest guy friend liked me and I haven't been able to sort out my feelings for him since then too.

"For what Serena?"

"Ever since you told me that Odd liked me, I can't even think straight around him!"

"So, what you're saying is that you like him too now right?"

"Well, we flirt a lot and I think he's good looking and all, but I really am not sure if I like him exactly that way," I told him.

"I think you do," Ulrich replied, "The only thing that's holding you back is that you're scared about the relationship not lasting long. I already told you though that Odd's never like a girl as much as he likes you, so I wouldn't worry about it."

"Yeah, but what if he...?"

"Look Serena, Odd is crazy about you. You know deep down you're just as crazy about him too, so just go along with it. I'm sure he'll ask you to be his girlfriend sometime soon if he's really serious about being with you. It's only a matter of time, because you two are already practically dating."

"I guess you're right..."

"How much do you wanna bet that Odd will ask you to do something with him when he gets out of class?"

"I'm not going to bet you Ulrich," I told him.

"Cuz you know I'd win, that's why," Ulrich laughed.

"Oh, just shut up!"

Once Ulrich and I arrived at the crossroads, we sat down at a bench and continued to have small talk until Odd came up and sat with us too.

"Whatcha guys talkin' about?" he asked.

"Nothing much," I replied as I felt my face start to blush a little.

"You sure? From a distance, it didn't seem like nothing."

"We were just discussing about why Mrs. Meyers could possibly want you to stay after class for," Ulrich told him, "By the way, what was all that about?"

Thank you Ulrich for making a nice cover up!

Odd actually believed it too and seemed like he was sorry for doubting me. Then he replied, "She wanted to talk to me about how well I've been doing in math lately. She said that I've improved my grade up to a B now and so I told her it was all because of Serena helping me."

It was true that I had been tudoring Odd a little bit in math when I was spending time in his room sometimes. Good to know that all that teaching didn't go to waste.

"Well, that's great Odd!" I smiled as I put my arm around his shoulders, "I'm glad to hear that my tudoring is paying off."

"Yep. Thanks a lot! By the way Kitten, do you got anything planned right now?"

I looked over at Ulrich, who gave me an "I told you so" look and I rolled my eyes back at him.

"Not at all."

"Good, cuz there's a place I want to show you!" Odd grabbed my hand and dragged me along with him as he started to run towards the woods. I waved goodbye to Ulrich and started to run along with Odd.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"You'll see," he replied as we continued to run though the trees in the woods. After a few more minutes, we ended up stopping at a small river that turned into a waterfall that ran into a mini pool of water. It seemed like a place you'd find in the woods in a fairy tale. I thought it was so beautiful.

"Wow Odd," I said breathlessly, "This place is amazing!"

"I know, and I'm like the only one who know's about it. It's been my secret spot for a couple of years now and you're the first person that I've shown it to."

That made me feel really special inside and I couldn't help but to smile, "Really?"

"Yep," Odd smiled back at me, "By the way, are you hungry Serena?"

That was a really random question, but then again, I was a little hungry and it was almost lunchtime. Plus, I have to remember that I'm talking to Odd here and he is a walking stomach.

"Yeah, I kinda am."

"Good, cuz I'm starving and I packed us some lunch in that basket over there," he said while pointing in the direction of this huge oak tree near the water that had a tablecloth on the ground and a huge picnic basket on it. Odd grabbed my hand once again and we walked over to the tree and sat down on the tablecloth.

There is no possible way that all if this is happening right now. I seriously must be dreaming. Odd Della Robbia has been Kadic Academy's biggest casanova for as long as I can remember. He's dated just about every girl in the school. Not only that, he's even dated more than one girl at the same time! And the behavior that he's showing towards me is nothing like what he's been known for. The girls never said anything about him taking them on picnic lunches, showing them secret places, or anything in that nature. I guess Ulrich was right about Odd being really serious about liking me. I just don't understand why Odd would pick me. I'm just an ordinary brown-eyed brunette who never really had much of an exciting life.

While I was still in my train of thought, Odd opened up the picnic basket and pulled out two peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, two bags of Cheetos, a container of grapes, and a big boss drink of Cherry Dr. Pepper. Not only that, he also brought a thing of Oreo cookies and a pint of milk to go along with it. Looking at all that was layed out on the tablecloth, I could tell that my face lit up with joy.

"You brought all my favorite things!" I cried out of happiness. Odd couldn't help but to laugh at my enthusiasm.

"I know," he said as he handed me my sandwich, "I figured that'll make you happy."

"Well, thank you very much Odd. I really appreciate it."

"The pleasure's all mine. Now let's dig in!"

Odd and I started to eat our lunch as we sat together with our backs against the huge oak tree and just enjoyed each other's company. While we ate, we ended up talking about just about everything you could think of, just like best friends ought to. Then we had a small grape fight where Odd and I just kept throwing grapes at each other's mouth. After all the grapes were eaten, we both laid out on the tablecloth, opened up the pint of milk, and started to dunk the Oreos in it. Next, we started feeding each other Oreos and eventually ended up shoving the chocolate cookies in our faces. Once Odd and I were done with the Oreos, we started to clean up from our little picnic and then went back to resting on the tree together.

"This was so much fun Odd," I said as I rested my head on his shoulder, "Thanks for showing me this place and having the picnic."

"You're welcome Kitten. I'm glad you enjoyed it so much."

"So... What were you really planning with this Tiger? I know this just wasn't meant to be only us hanging out this afternoon. As a matter of fact, I've noticed that you've been planning a lot of stuff to do for just the two of us. What's up with that?"

Once I asked those questions, I could tell there was a little blush starting to form on Odd's face. I was a little shocked by it because I had never seen that boy blush before in my life. Not even when he was embarrassed.

"Well, I guess you got me there Serena. It's true that I've been just planning things for just us to do lately, but that's because I have so much fun with you," Odd smiled and then continued on with his explaination, "And about the picnic date, I did have something more meant for this. What I really wanted to say is that ever since our little plane incident, I've really enjoyed getting to know you more. Before all of that, I thought you were just a girl who didn't really care for much of anything and so I never bothered to actually try to talk to you. Now that I know you better, I realized how wrong I was and that you're an amazing, beautiful, and sweet girl. I guess what I'm trying to say here is that I like you a lot Serena and I want you to be my girlfriend, so will you?"

With all that was just said, I was completely in a state of shock and happiness. No one has ever said such nice things about me ever and plus it was Odd who said them to me. I think that's when I knew for sure that what Ulrich had told me earlier was true. There was no doubt that I really did like Odd more than I had originally thought and that I did want to be with him just as much as he did with me.

I looked at Odd, straight in his gorgeous, shiny emerald eyes, and replied, "I would love to be your girlfriend."

Odd's face lit up with so much happiness that I was surprised that he didn't explode. He then took my hand in his once more while we sat together.

"So if you've liked me for so long Odd, how come it took you until now to ask me to be your girlfriend? It's been about two months, ya know?" I asked.

"Well, it's not that simple," he chuckled a little nervously, "I just wasn't exactly sure about my feelings I guess."

"But you're Kadic's casanova. You should be like the perfect lady's man by now according to everyone."

"Yeah, but things are different now and that 'casanova' title isn't really that true about me. I was never really a player."

"What do you mean by different? And you're gonna have to explain to me that last part too."

"Normally with girls, I'd find something great about each one of them that I would like a lot. Then I'd use that to get to know them more and see if I liked anything else about them. Most of the time, the girl I was trying to get to know was either not interesting enough for me or she would just want me for sex and I'm not all about that. That's the reason why most of my relationships never lasted long. And the player part, there was only one time that I did try dating two girls at once, but that was only because one of them had asked me out and wouldn't let me say no for an answer when I had just started going with another. It was a disaster."

"Well, that explains a lot, but how is this time with me different Odd?" I was still very curious.

"It's different because there were so many things I liked about you straight from the beginning that I knew you weren't like the rest," Odd told me and I could feel the blush coming back on my face.

"Really?"

"Serena, would I lie to you about that?"

"No, you wouldn't. I'm sorry I'm so doubting. I'm just still having a hard time believing that you like me," I told him.

"Look at me," Odd said as he turned to face me. I did what I was told and looked him straight in the eye, "I have never liked someone as much as I like you and I don't ever want you to doubt me about that again."

That weird, happy feeling came over me again once he said that and I couldn't help but to smile.

"Ok, I promise I won't doubt you anymore," I replied.

"That's exactly what I want to hear," Odd smiled and then started to lean closer to me. I leaned in too and just when we were about to kiss, my cell phone went off. Both of us were pretty mad about that. Well, it turns out that it was Jeremy calling, so I answered it pretty quickly just in case it was a XANA attack or something.

"What's wrong Jeremy?" I asked.

"Is Odd with you right now?" he asked back.

"Yeah. Is there a problem?"

"I need you both at the factory right now for an important meeting."

"So XANA isn't attacking?"

"No," Jeremy replied, "I just have some things I need to sort out with all of you and talk about some important subjects."

"Alright. We'll be there in a few," I said and then hung up, "Jeremy wants to have a meeting in the factory right now."

"He picks the worst times to have his stupid meetings. Well, don't want to keep Einstein waiting, so are you ready to go?" Odd asked me as he got up off the ground and held his hand out for me.

"Sure."

Then the two of us ran to the secret passage to the sewers and went the rest of the way to the factory. Then we made it down into the lab where Jeremy wanted the meeting to commence. By the time we arrived, Ulrich, Yumi, Jeremy, and Aelita were already there waiting for us.

"It's about time you two got here," Jeremy said impatiently.

"Well sorry. I can't help it that Serena and I weren't as close to the factory as everyone else was," Odd replied.

"Anyways, the reason why I called all of you to meet me here is because I have found out some shocking things this past week from analyzing what went on in Lyoko during the last XANA attack."

"Is it really bad?" Aelita asked.

"I wouldn't say bad," he replied, "But it is very strange and I'm going to need to do some research on what I've discovered."

"So what's wrong?" asked Yumi.

"You know how when you first go to Lyoko, the supercomputer has to process your DNA and genetic code into it? Well, Serena's should have been doing that the first time she went in last week. When I went to analyze it, it turns out that somehow Serena's code had already been processed into the supercomputer long before the attack last week," Jeremy told us as he turned to face me.

I was completely shocked about what was just said. Apparently so was everyone else in the lab. I have never in my life heard of Lyoko until just this year when everyone told me. How could my codes already be registered into the supercomputer?

"But last week was the first time I've ever been to Lyoko! That can't be possible!"

"I really don't know how that could have happened unless somehow you were sent to Lyoko without knowing, but that's impossible."

"How long back was Serena's code registered for the first time?" Odd asked Jeremy.

"Hold on. Let me check," he replied and started typing on the supercomputer's mainframe. A couple of minutes later, Jeremy's eyes widened with shock, "No way!"

"What?" all of us asked in unison.

"This says that Serena's code was registered into the supercomputer even before Franz Hopper's code! That can't be right!"

Everyone then looked at me with shocked faces. I was also extremely freaked out about this information that was just found. How in the hell did I get registered into this virtual world before the creater ever was?

"I swear to God that I know nothing about this!" I said freaked.

"We know Serena," Odd tried to calm me down, "Don't worry."

"But how is all of that possible?" Yumi asked, "All of us besides Aelita were like babies around the time when Franz created Lyoko. The only reason why Aelita's our age now is because she was trapped in Lyoko for so long and she was ageless there."

"True. I think I'm really going to have to do some research on this. I do not recall in my readings of Franz Hopper's diary about him sending a baby to Lyoko before himself though," Jeremy said.

"I don't ever remember Dad doing anything like that either," Aelita replied, "This is all so strange to me too."

"Well, hopefully we'll get some answers soon enough about this," Ulrich said, "But what do you want us to do until then Jeremy?"

"I guess just try to keep up with our daily routine and try to come across some info in our free time if we can. Every little detail could possibly help solve this mystery. Who knows? Maybe even figuring this out will lead us to a way to finally destroy XANA."

"True," said Odd, "Well, we did figure out why the return trips to the past never affected Serena now. She was immune to them in the first place for being registered already."

"You're right!" Jeremy exclaimed, "I can't even believe that I didn't realize that first."

"Awww," I cooed at Odd, "Look at you being so smart!"

"Hey, I have my moments," he replied as he wrapped his arms around me, "By the way guys, Serena and I are together now."

"It's about time!" Yumi and Ulrich both said laughing.

"Awww! That's great!" Aelita came over and hugged Odd and I.

"Congrats!" Jeremy said as he still was typing away on the supercomputer.

"Thanks guys," I said to everyone and then we all left the factory to head back to school.

On the way back, Odd and I were holding hands and talking about random things when he stopped me in front of the dormitory building doors.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"Nothing. I just want to finish what we were about to start before we got interrupted," Odd had a little smirk on his face.

"Hmmm, I kinda like the sound of that," I smirked back as I wrapped my arms around his neck. Odd put his arms around me too and we both ended up locking lips in a matter of seconds.

You know how they say that sparks should fly the moment you kiss someone really special? Well, all I can say is that those sparks were definately exploding all over the place right there. Nothing could ruin the moment.

Once Odd and I separated, we couldn't help but to smile and hug each other. Today was one of the greatest days of my life and it was all thanks to him. The only thing that kind of bothers me is the weird connection that I have to Lyoko that no one knows anything about. I hope that it's nothing too bad though because I really don't want to be a danger to everyone else. I guess only time will tell if I am a threat, but until then I'm just going to enjoy life as much as I possibly can.


	5. When All Hope Was Lost

**Ok, I'd like to thank everyone who's reading this and I want all of you to please continue reviewing. I love to hear from all my readers :D**

**Well, here's chapter 5. This is my favorite chapter yet, but it took me FOREVER to get it finished. I hope everyone enjoys it!**

* * *

Winter was just around the corner here at Kadic Academy. Everyone was already getting pretty excited for break to arrive and I believed I was the most anxious of them all. I couldn't wait to head back to the United States to spend the holiday with my family and the Della Robbias. Odd and I haven't even told our families that we date now, so we both couldn't wait to break the news to them when we got home too. Sadly, we still only had a week of school to finish up before we could head home though.

Things have been pretty great lately. There's been a few XANA attacks here and there, but nothing that we couldn't handle. I've actually gotten a lot better at fighting and using my powers well in Lyoko, so that's good. Odd and I have been together for about two months now and that has raised some people's eyes here at the school. I don't think that they believed that Odd could be in a relationship that long. Not only that, all of us were still trying to figure out the mystery of why I was already registered into the supercomputer long before anyone else. So far we haven't had much luck. Jeremy spent a lot of time rummaging through Franz Hopper's study in the Hermitage to see if he could come up with anything important, but wasn't successful. I, on the other hand, am planning on asking my parents if they knew anything about me being in France when I was a baby to see if I could get any information from that. It seemed like that was the only way I felt like I could contribute to solving the mystery.

It was another typical November day. We all had classes to do and then nothing much planned afterwards as usual. At the moment, Jeremy, Aelita, Ulrich, Odd, and I were stuck in Ms. Hertz's chemistry class. To pass time, Odd and I were passing notes back and forth to each other about how we should tell our families that we date. I wanted to wait until we got off the plane and then break the news to them, but Odd's idea was to tell them later on during break when we wanted to meet up or something. I didn't really want to do that because I already felt bad enough that we had been dating this long and our families don't know a single thing about it. The quicker we get the news out, the less guilty I'll feel.

After what seemed like forever, the bell finally rang and released us from the prison of chemicals and equations. Once we made it out of the science building, I caught up with all my friends as they were walking towards the gym for Phys. Ed. class.

"Hey babe," I said as I came up behind Odd and wrapped my arms around his nicely toned body. I was so glad he had bulked up and gained a lot of muscle since he moved here, because he used to be a scrawny stick a while ago.

"Whoa Serena! Save it for bedtime," Odd joked as he hoisted me up to carry me piggy back style.

"Damn, you two already do that?" Ulrich asked shocked.

"No!" we both replied in unison as my face started to turn red with embarrassment.

"We just like to play around Ulrich," Odd explained to him, "Serena and I haven't done that yet."

"Oh ok. Sorry about that," he apologized.

"It's alright."

"So, what do you think G.J. Jim's got in store for us today?" I asked the group.

"Probably a little running on the track and then some olympic type event as usual," Aelita replied.

"I hope it's the pike vault again!" Odd said ethusiasticly, "I just love to show off how great I am at that!"

"Yeah, yeah, we all know you're Odd the Magnificient," I said playfully as I kissed his cheek.

"That I am babe. That I am."

Then we all arrived at the gymnasium and had to split off into the different locker rooms to change into our gym clothes. Aelita and I went to the girl's locker room and did our best to get ready before Sissi could start up some mess that we really didn't want to have to deal with. Luckily, we were able to do so and meet back up with Ulrich, Jeremy, and Odd in the gym.

Just as our class was about to start, Sissi came over to Ulrich and put her arm around him. Ulrich shrugged off her arm and gave her an annoyed look.

"What do you want this time?"

"I just thought that you should know that I'll always be here for you since someone around here has been cheating on you for a while," Sissi replied and then gave me a hard look.

"How am I cheating on Ulrich when we were never together?" I snapped.

"Don't you lie to me!" she yelled back.

"She's not lying!" Ulrich defended me, "Serena's only been with Odd this year!"

"But I saw you two at the crossroads back when school started! You two were all over each other and making out!"

"What?" Odd, Aelita, and Jeremy were shocked and confused as they looked at Ulrich and I. I can't believe that I'm going to have to end up explaining about what happened to them now! God, I hate Sissi so damn much!

"Got any proof that we were?" Ulrich asked her angrily.

"Herve and Nicolas saw it too!" Sissi replied.

"You probably just told them to go along with whatever you say," I hissed, my face blood red from anger.

"It's true! We did see Serena and Ulrich make out at the crossroads!" Herve piped up and Nicolas shook his head 'yes.'

Everyone continued to glance back and forth between Ulrich and I. Then I looked over at Ulrich a little nervously because I didn't know what to do anymore. I really don't know how much longer I could keep my head from exploding anymore now and it seemed like Ulrich was the same. Our marvelous plan of revenge didn't seem so great now. I just hope that the others only think that this is just one of Sissi's little tricks to mess with their heads so we wouldn't have to explain anything.

"Look Sissi," Ulrich said once he had calmed down just a little bit, "We have no clue what the hell you're talking about. Serena is just a friend and she is dating Odd. We are not together so why don't you go bother someone else who actually gives a damn about what you have to say and leave us the hell alone."

Sissi's eyes opened up with shock from what Ulrich had just told her.

"But you all believe me, right?" she asked the others. They just all kept quiet and didn't reply.

"You heard what he said Sissi. Go away!" I yelled at her and she finally left us alone as she stormed off to a different part of the gym.

"What was all that about?" Jeremy asked us.

"Nothing," I replied, trying to cool down from being so angry.

"Sissi was just trying to start something again," Ulrich told them. I hope they believed it too.

"Didn't seem like nothing," Aelita gave me a look that she knew we were lying. I shook my head slightly at her to tell her to drop it.

"Well it was Aelita," I told her as I walked over to Odd to hold his hand. I knew that I would calm down a lot if I could at least touch him. But to my surprise, as soon as I took his hand, he pulled it away from me and gave me a look. I was hurt.

"How could you do that, both of you?" Odd asked us. He seemed just as upset as I was and that killed me. I couldn't lie anymore about this.

"Odd, it really was nothing! I told you that I was going to get revenge on Sissi for the room incident, plus Ulrich just happened to be with me when I decided to do it. We did that before you asked me out anyways!" I told him, almost in tears.

"Well you could have at least told me Serena, I trusted you! And you," Odd looked over at Ulrich, "You knew that I liked her! Why'd you lie to me and said that you only thought as her as a good friend?"

"Because I do Odd. Serena's like a sister to me!" Ulrich snapped back.

"Oh and so you'll make out with your sister?"

"No! Look Odd, the only reason why I agreed to do that was because we knew that it would mess Sissi up for a long time since she likes me so much! Plus, it was my idea so don't get mad at Serena! It was an excellent plan for Serena to get her revenge and you know it!"

"Ok, I admit that it was good, but how do I know that you two don't go off behind my back and do it all over again?"

"Why would I do that to my best friend? Serena's all your's bud."

"Odd, I would never cheat on you even if someone gave me everything in the world," I said to him with as much sincerity as I possibly could. The tears were already trailing down my face.

Odd looked at us for a moment and then replied, "I guess I believe you, but that doesn't really change the fact that you two made out with each other and tried to keep it a secret."

I could not believe him! He wasn't going to let this go easily, was he? Why can't Odd see that it doesn't matter what happened before we got together? All that matters is that we stay faithful towards each other now, which we are! I was so upset that I had to turn away from Odd.

"Odd, what is your problem?" Ulrich asked him.

"You made out with my girlfriend!"

"She wasn't your girlfriend then and it didn't mean anything! Can't you see that you're upsetting Serena worse by acting this way?"

"So? You two should have told me about it!"

"Look, how many times do we have to tell you that it was nothing? And it doesn't matter what Serena did before you two got together anyways! She knows that you've made out with tons of other girls before her, but does that stop her from liking you?"

"No..." Odd replied, looking a little sorry for being so mad.

"Ok, well then just drop it. It really was nothing I swear," Ulrich said and then Jim walked into the gymnasium.

"Ok class, settle down!" he yelled in his booming voice to get everyone's attention, "After everyone's done with their running and warm-up excercises, we will be playing some soccer out on the field."

There were cheers from about half of our group from the news of us playing soccer, but I was still too upset to even care. What made things even worse is Odd didn't even try to comfort me or anything. I guess he was still upset with me too.

The gym group all went down to the track and Jim lined up all the kids that he wanted to run in the first group. I just stood there numbly and watched else run until Jim called me up to run.

"Poliakoff, Shay, Stern, Stones, on the track now!"

We obeyed our teacher, even though we didn't want to run, and got out there on the track. Just when Jim was about to blow his whistle for us to start running, a black figure came from the air and took over him. It was one of XANA's spectors and it possess him to start coming after us. Once we realized what was happening, Jeremy commanded for us to all head to the factory while he called Yumi to inform her that XANA was attacking.

"What do you think XANA wants by possessing Jim?" Ulrich asked as we ran towards the forest to the secret passage.

"No clue, but this kinda reminds me of the attack when XANA possessed Yolanda during our physical check-ups," Jeremy replied.

"I think I remember that," I said once we arrived at the sewers passage and went down the hole, "Won't that the time when Sissi was screaming that Yolanda kidnapped Aelita and jumped out the window?"

"Yeah, that was it."

All of us hopped on our scooters and skateboards and started to ride the rest of the way down to the factory. The possessed Jim was still on our tail and didn't seem like he was going to be slowing up anytime soon.

"We're not going to be able to deactivate the tower if Jim continues to chase us down like this!" Aelita cried out.

"Jeremy, do you think you can pixelate me once again like you did that time when I fought Yolanda while you all deactivated the tower?" Odd asked as we all got into the elevator.

"But Odd, you know what almost happened last time! I don't want to risk that again!" Jeremy said.

"I don't care. Someone needs to stay here and fight off Jim and being pixelated is the only way to do it. Let me do it Jeremy!"

Jeremy looked at me for a moment with a look of worry and then replied to Odd, "I guess I can pixelate you again."

Why would Jeremy look at me like that? Certainly, Jeremy knows what he's doing, right?

We ended up reaching the laboratory shortly after that conversation. Yumi was already there waiting for us. Then Jeremy took his seat in front of the supercomputer's mainframe and gave us our orders.

"Here's the plan. Aelita, Ulrich, Yumi, and Serena need to head to the scanner room. I'll send you to Lyoko. Odd, you stay with me in the lab," commanded Jeremy and all of us obeyed. The four of us went to the scanners and in a matter of a few short minutes, we were transferred into the desert sector of Lyoko. Once we arrived, I could see at least five Krabes lined up around the tower. Right under them were a group of Kankrelats and they were all ready to attack us.

"Looks like XANA's set up a nice platter of monsters for us," Ulrich said as he drew his sabers out.

"Yeah, this looks like it's gonna be a little tough," Yumi replied.

"Ok guys, Odd has been pixelated safely and is on his way to keep Jim from messing with us. I want all of you to do the best you can to get that tower deactivated as quickly as possible," informed Jeremy.

"What happened last time Jeremy pixelated Odd?" I asked while we all started to run towards the monster-infested tower.

"XANA took control of the tower that Jeremy had activated to run the pixelation program and started to pump all of Odd's energy out of him until he almost died," Aelita told me.

"WHAT?" I screamed, "Jeremy! Why'd you do this again then?"

"Sorry Serena, but I tried to tell Odd no," he apologized to me, "Right now everything's safe. That's why we need to get that tower deactivated before XANA decides to do the same thing again."

"Well it's pretty easy to say, but tough to do with about ten monsters hanging around the tower!" I really was starting to get even more upset than I already was, "I can't believe that Odd would want to do that again if he knew that he could get killed!"

"Serena, just calm down," Yumi said to me, "Focus on destroying the monsters and it will all be over with soon."

"Fine," I replied and then aimed my arm at a Kankrelat, "Shadow arrows!"

Some of my arrows shot out and hit the Kankrelat and it exploded. Then I went after a Krabe and shot it down too. The quicker I got these things dead, the quicker I can save Odd from getting killed. Ulrich, Yumi, and Aelita were also doing a good job on destroying the monsters. One by one, the monsters were dying pretty fast due to our epic fighting skills. After a little while, we only had about four more monster to get rid of and then the pathway would be clear for Aelita to deactivate it. Sadly, I was getting low on life points and if I got hit one more time, I'll be devirtualized.

Just when I was about to go ahead and finish off another Krabe, I heard Jeremy gasp over his headset. My heart started to sink a little bit.

"Oh no... It's happening again!" Jeremy said, "Guys, you need to hurry up now!"

"What's wrong?" the four of us asked in unison.

"XANA just took control of the tower I activated to pixelate Odd! We have maybe seven minutes before XANA pumps all the energy out of him!"

"NO!" I screamed out, "Someone devirtualize me now! I have to go help Odd out while you all go and get that tower deactivated to save him!"

"But Serena, what's going b-" Yumi started to say but I cut her off.

"Devirtualize me! I'm not letting the guy I love get killed by a fucking evil computer virus!"

"Alright, I'll devirtualize you and then Aelita and I can head to the mountain sector to deactivate the tower to save Odd while Yumi finishes up cleaning up the monsters here," Ulrich said.

"That's fine. Just do it now!"

Suddenly, Ulrich slashed his sabers across me and I was sent back to the real world. As soon as my scanner opened up, I ran to the elevator and went straight up to the lab as fast as I could. I needed to talk to Jeremy to find out where Odd was at.

"Where is he at?" I asked as soon as the elevator opened.

"The last time I talked to him, he was in the sewers. Go Serena, Odd doesn't have much time left! Everyone needs to hurry!" said a worried Jeremy.

"Alright!"

Then I went to the factory entrance and ran to the sewers. Tears were already starting to form in my eyes as I ran down the paths, searching for Odd. I couldn't imagine having to live without him now. It was too much to bare.

"Odd!" I cried out, "Where are you?"

"S...Serena, is that you...?" a weak voice that sounded like Odd came from the corridor that was beside me. I ran as fast as I could down it and soon I came across him sprawled out on the ground near the water.

"Odd!" I picked him up off the ground and set him against the wall, "Why'd you do this!"

"Someone had to fight off Jim," he replied wearily, "So, I guess XANA took over my tower again and wants me dead."

"Yeah," I told him, "Ulrich and Aelita should be deactivating that tower soon though. They better hurry!"

Odd scoffed, "Nice to know that my life is in the hands of a back-stabber."

I could not believe that boy! I was already upset enough that he's on his deathbed right now, and all he's gonna do is bring up that stupid fight once again! I thought we were done with this!

"Odd Della Robbia, look at me!" I grabbed his shoulders and made him look me straight in the eyes. My tears started to roll down my face fast now, "I'm really sorry for about all that happened earlier and I'm sorry for my actions. I guess I should have done things differently, but that's all in the past now! Can we please forget about it and focus on the present? You could die any minute now!"

I was really crying hard when Odd took my face in his hands and wiped away my tears with his thumbs.

"You're right Serena," he said to me, "I'm sorry I've been suck a jerk about this whole situation. I shouldn't have gotten so mad about it and I'm sorry about that too, but I was just so hurt and jealous that Ulrich had gotten to kiss you before I could."

"I understand," I blubbered, "But we really are telling the truth that it meant nothing."

"I believe you. It's just I might need a little time to get over it and I promise to drop it for good."

"Thank you."

"Now please stop crying! I can't stand to see you upset!"

"Alright, but only if you hold me," I told him as I tried to laugh a little.

"Well come here then," Odd said as he held his arms open for me. I got closer to him and snuggled up against his chest as he wrapped his arms around me. We stayed like that for a minute as I calmed myself down, but I could tell that Odd was getting weaker and weaker.

"What happened with the possessed Jim?" I asked.

"I knocked him into the water with a crobar and I haven't seen him since so I don't know. Unless he started to go back to the factory to destroy the supercomputer or harm Jeremy! Serena, you need to go back!" Odd told me.

"And leave you? No!"

"I'm useless. You need to save Jeremy and the others because they're more important right now."

"But Odd!"

"No buts! Go!" he said and I started to cry again. I really didn't want to leave Odd like that, and I know that he didn't want me to leave either. But he was right. Our friends did need me to go and protect them from possessed Jim.

"Odd, I don't want to leave you!"

"I know babe, I know."

"Then let me stay!" I really was trying to stall me leaving.

Odd sighed and then looked me in the eyes, "I love you Serena so much, but there's nothing you can do for me right now. You need to save the others."

I was stunned. Odd just told me that he loved me! If we weren't under these circumstances, this would be one of the happiest moments of my life, but since he was about to die, it just made me even more upset. I couldn't say a word as tears rolled down my cheeks. Then Odd leaned closer to my face and pressed his lips gently against mine to kiss me. I kissed him back, not wanting the moment to end. Why did things have to be so hard?

Once we separated from each other, I said to Odd, "I love you too."

"That's all I need to know," he replied weakly and smiled. Suddenly, Odd's hands fell from holding me and he slumped against the wall, unconscious.

"ODD NO!" I wailed and then tried to shake him a little, but he still didn't move, "You can't die! I love you Odd! I LOVE YOU!"

It took me a minute to finally get myself to realize that if I did want to save Odd, I had to go help the others and protect them from XANA-Jim. I kissed Odd one last time and layed him down on the floor. Then I picked up the crobar that he had used earlier and took off running back down the corridor that led to the factory. There were so many emotions running through me right now that I would hate to be the possessed Jim once he crossed me. I was going to slaughter him once I got my hands on him.

As soon as I arrived at the factory, I saw the XANA-Jim trying to get the elevator to work, but it wouldn't budge. Jeremy must have shut it down to help with protection.

"Hey Jim! You didn't give me my time on the run around the track today!" I yelled to him to get his attention. He looked over at me and growled as he started to make his way over to where I was standing. I had the crobar ready to attack him once he was close enough.

With one good whack at the head, I ended up making Jim fall to the ground. Sadly, he didn't stay down as long as I had wanted and got back up before I could get away. Then the XANA-Jim picked me up and threw me against the wall. It hurt me pretty bad, but I could still get up and attempt to take another whack at him. Suddenly, he created some ball of energy from his hands and threw it at me, which knocked me back against the wall and the crobar flew from my grip.

The worst possible thing ever happened next. The damned possessed Jim took my dropped crobar off the floor and then came over to my body, which was sprawled out on the factory floor. I was in so much pain that I couldn't move. Suddenly, XANA-Jim started to take the crobar and whacked it so many times against me. I cried and screamed out in pain with every blow. There was tons of bruises forming on me already and my blood was splattered on the floor. Never have I experienced so much pain go through me. I wanted to just die right there as the possessed man beat me senseless.

Just when I thought all hope was lost and I had finally given up, someone yelled from the factory entrance.

"Drop the crobar Jim and get the fuck away from my Serena!"

I couldn't believe my ears! Odd was alive!

"O...odd!" I painfully cried out. I wanted so bad to just get up and hug him, but I couldn't because I was in so much pain. Finally, Jim had stopped brutally beating my body and started to go towards Odd, who was running towards him at top speed. Then Odd did a roundhouse kick on Jim to knock the crobar out of his hand and was successful. The two started to fight each other and it wasn't looking so good for Odd. Soon XANA-Jim ended up throwing him against the same wall that I was crippled by.

"Ugh!" Odd yelled out and then did his best to get back up before he was going to be beaten. Then him and possessed Jim started to fight again. Punch after punch and beating after another were dealt out by the two. Soon it was obvious that Odd was starting to get beat up pretty badly. I really wished that the guys would deactivate that second tower now, because I don't know how much longer Odd can last against Jim.

Just when I thought that XANA-Jim was about to finish off my love, Odd grabbed the crobar and slammed it with all his strength right against the possessed man's head, sending him flying through the air and on to the ground. Apparently it knocked him out good enough that Jim stayed on the ground and it looked like he wouldn't be getting up anytime soon. Then Odd ran over to me.

"Serena! Are you alright?" he asked me as he wiped up the blood off my face.

"N...no, I can't m...move," I whimpered. This really sucked. I always had a high pain tolerance, but this was excrutiating, "It hurts s...so bad..."

"Just hold on baby. I'm sure the others got the tower deactivated right about now."

Odd grabbed my hand and held on to it as he did his best to comfort me for the time being. Even though I was in so much pain, I couldn't help but to smile. Odd was alive and safe with me now. And the fact that he loved me made everything so much better. Suddenly, the white light that I had been longing to see came and surrounded us, sending us back in time.

The trip to the past had put all of us back in the gym just before the incident with Sissi. By the time that happened again, we were all prepared for it, which made her and her posse even more confused that before. After that, a normal acting Jim Morales walked into the gym and commanded us to go outside to the running track again. On the way out there, Odd put his arm around my shoulders while I wrapped my arm around his waist as we walked together.

"Odd, don't ever risk your life again by getting pixelated just to battle XANA. We now know for a fact that XANA will just try to kill you again," I told him, "Anyways, I don't want to be an emotional psychopath like I was."

"I promise not to. Plus I really am sorry I put you through all that trouble," he replied.

"I know you are and I forgive you but we said we were dropping that, right?"

"True."

We were almost at the track when Odd gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"G.I. Jim's gonna want me to run first so I'll see ya in a minute Kitten. I love you."

"I love you too Odd."

"Della Robbia! Shay! I don't want to see and PDA!" Jim yelled at the both of us.

"Oh c'mon Jim! It's not like we're doing anything dirty. What's so wrong with having our arms around each other?" Odd asked him and then he took his arm from my shoulders to put it around Ulrich's, "Would you rather me have my arm around Ulrich then if not Serena?"

Ulrich decided to play along and put his arm around Odd's shoulders too, "Hey there good buddy!"

Jim had the most uncomfortable look on his face and then replied, "Just go back to Serena then."

"Boyah!"

I couldn't help but to laugh at them. Those guys are so crazy sometimes, but what would we do without them? Then we all did what Jim wanted us to do for Phys. Ed. class and had a really good rest of the day afterwards.

* * *

**And that's Chapter 5! :D I hope you liked it! **

**Personally, I wished all teachers were as nice about PDA as Jim was. lol **

**At my school, we can get written up for just hugging someone in a friendly way -.- It all depends on the teacher really, but seriously, what if they're going through a hard time and just need a hug? Some people are just souless beasts :(**

**Anyways, I'll try to get Chapter 6 done when I can, school's starting to get ready for exams and whatnot so I'll try to get to writing as much as I possibly can.**

**Don't forget to review and favorite this :D**


	6. Back In The States

**Sorry this chapter took so long to post, I'm having a hard time getting an internet connection nowadays, but here's chapter 6! :D**

**and thanks to everyone who's reading, reviewing, and favoriting this :) I appreciate it a lot!**

* * *

"Ah! Home sweet home!" Odd said as him and I both got off the airplane at the airport back in the States.

"It's so good to be back! I feel like we've been in France forever when it's only been about five months," I said while I started to make my way towards the luggage return so I could get our bags.

"And where do you think you're going missy?" he asked me in a playful tone.

"To get our luggage. Why?"

"That's my job. You're just suppose to sit down and look beautiful while I go do that."

I couldn't help but to laugh, "Well fine then, but are you sure you can handle all the bags?"

"Serena," Odd started to flex his muscles in front of me, "I'm a big, strong man, I can handle anything baby!"

"Whatever you say Tiger."

He stuck his tongue out at me and I laughed at him even harder. Then Odd went off to grab our bags while I waited in the lobby and watched all the other people come in and out. Odd told me earlier that his parents were going to come and pick him up from the airport. He also said that to save me from riding the taxi back home, I could ride with him back and we'll tell them that we're dating. Once I get back to my house, I plan on asking my parents if Odd could eat dinner with us and then we will break the news to them then.

A few minutes later, Odd came back to where I was sitting with all our luggage together.

"Seen Mom and Dad yet?" he asked as he plopped down right beside me on the bench.

"Nah, but I've seen probably everyone else in the city," I told him.

Then Odd looked down at his watch, "Funny, they said that they would be here right about now."

"It doesn't matter. I don't mind having to wait for them to get here. As long as I've got you to keep me company, I'm good."

Odd gave me a big smile and then wrapped his arms around me, "I love you Serena."

"And I love you too Odd."

We sat together with our luggage on the bench in the airport lobby for another few minutes and then two adults came up to us.

"Never can get away from the ladies, eh son?" a muscular, blonde man laughed as he came up and patted him on the shoulder.

Odd joined in with his laughter, "You know it Dad."

"It's so good to have you home for the holidays Odd!" the purple haired woman said as she ended up hugging him and then she hugged me too, "It's nice to see you too Serena! It's been quite a long time since I last saw you!"

"It's great to see you too Mrs. Della Robbia," I replied.

"That's Serena? Wow, I didn't recongize you. You've grown up so much!" Mr. Della Robbia said to me as he hugged me too.

"It's ok. It has been a while anyways."

"So are you two dating now or something?" Mrs. Della Robbia asked us.

"Yep!" Odd and I told them in unison and then smiled at each other.

"For how long?"

"Around two months now," I said.

"Aw! That's so sweet! Odd's never had a girlfriend this long before!" his mom squealed from happiness.

"Mom!" Odd was embarrassed.

"We're just messin' with ya kid," Mr. Della Robbia said, "But that's great son! I'm so proud of you!"

"Thanks Dad."

Odd's parents were always so supportive and understanding of him. They constantly praised him for everything he does too. He told me that it gets on his nerves sometimes and that it felt so weird that they never got in any fights like normal parents would with teenagers, but he also said that he learned not to complain about it. Once, XANA had possessed Mr. and Mrs. Della Robbia and they almost forced Odd jump off a building. Odd told me that he'd never take having supportive parents for granted after all of that. But I could never imagine his parents ever that mean.

"Well Odd, it's time we better get back to the house."

"Can we take Serena to her house too?" Odd asked his parents, "It would save her from the hassle of catching a taxi."

Mr. and Mrs. Della Robbia looked at each other for a second and smiled.

"Of course we can, though we think that you just want to spend more time with her," his mom said.

"Well, that part is kinda true, but I know that I'll see her plenty of times anyways," he said as he took my hand. I couldn't help but to smile.

"Thank you so much," I replied.

"No problem."

Then Odd's dad picked up all our luggage and the four of us headed out of the airport to the Della Robbia's purple SUV.

The ride back to our street was quite interesting. Odd's mom kept questioning us about our relationship, like when we started talking, some of the dates we went on, how Odd asked me out, and everything else you could think of. I didn't mind it at all, but Odd seemed to be getting annoyed with his parents being so nosy. I held on to Odd's hand to calm him down and tell him that everything was ok. Shortly, we ended up arriving at my house in a matter of a few minutes.

"Thank you so much again Mr. and Mrs. Della Robbia for driving me home," I thanked them.

"Anytime sweetie," Odd's mom replied, "Also, you're more than welcome to come over to our house anytime. I'm sure that the girls would appreciate you visiting too."

"Who all is staying over break Mom?" Odd asked.

"All of your sisters are home. Adele even brought Claire and Tony with her this year too. But Pauline and Elizabeth have to leave two days after Christmas and I'm not sure how long Marie and Louise are planning on staying."

"Seems like we don't ever get to spend much time all together as a family anymore," said a depressed Mr. Della Robbia.

"Well, that's what happens when our children grow up."

"You still have me staying until the middle of January," Odd said to try to cheer up his parents.

"That's true. We still always have our favorite son to spend time with us this year." Odd's dad smiled.

"And I promise to come over as much as I can during break to visit," I told them too.

"That'll be great Serena."

"Well, I better get in the house now. Thanks again for the ride," I then turned to Odd and gave him a quick peck on the lips, "I'll talk to you later."

"I'll be looking forward to it," he smiled at me and then I left the vehicle. Then I grabbed my luggage out of the trunk and went into my house to be warmly welcomed by my mom and dad.

"Serena! It's great to have you home!" Mom came up to me and hugged me. So did my dad too.

"Sorry I didn't wake up earlier to see you leave back at the beginning of your school year," Dad apologized.

"It's fine. I got to talk to you later so that counted."

"True."

"So how's the year been going?" Mom asked me, "We got your report card and it seems like you're doing well. No Cs this year so far so that's great."

"It's going great," I replied, "Classes have been pretty easy last semester. I also got some new friends and I've been spending a lot of time with them."

"Well that's good."

"Yep. Well, I'm going to take my bags up to my room and unpack. Need me to do anything else?"

"Nope," Mom said, "I'm sure you're jet-lagged so you can rest some."

"Alright."

I took my bags up to my room and threw them on the bed. Then I started to unpack my clothes and other things that I packed in my duffel bag. I was in the middle of putting all my makeup and stuff back in my bathroom when suddenly I heard the song "Face Down" by the Red Jumpsuit Apparatus playing from my bed. That was my current ringtone on my cell phone at the moment and so I sprinted from the bathroom to go answer it. Turns out that it was Odd who was calling me.

"Can't go very long without me, can you?" I asked playfully once I answered the phone.

"You know it love," he replied. I could just see his smirk through the phone, "So whatcha up to?"

"Just putting away my stuff in my room. What about you?"

"Doing the same. I didn't realize that I took so much stuff with me."

"Same here. It almost looked bare before I unpacked everything."

"My room did too."

Odd and I continued to have random conversations on the phone as we unpacked from our trip. Suddenly, Mom came in my room while I was in the middle of talking, so I had to wrap up my conversation with Odd.

"Well, I have to go now so I'll tell you later if it's alright for you to come over," I told him.

"Ok. That's fine. I'll talk to you later then. I love you Serena."

"I love you too."

And with that, I hung up my phone and looked at my mom with a blush on my face. I was a little embarrassed that she heard me talking to Odd. She looked quite surprised that I had just said that to someone through the phone.

"Who was that?" she asked me.

"My boyfriend," I replied with a shy grin on my face, "You know our neighbors, the Della Robbias? Well, I date their son, Odd."

Mom seemed really shocked that I had just told her this, "You date Odd now? I thought that you didn't like him."

"That was before I got to know him."

Then Mom came over to my bed and sat down. Apparently we were going to be here a while because she always sits on my bed when she wants to talk. I figured I might as well end up telling her the whole story about Odd and I so that it would be easier and less embarrassing to have to say all of it at dinner.

"So how long has this thing been going on between you two?" she asked.

"Well," I started, "Pretty much since the beginning of the school year. The day that I was leaving to go back to Kadic, I had to hold the taxi for Odd so he could catch the same plane too. Then on the plane, he came and sat beside me because he wanted to have someone that he knew to talk to. After that, we ended up getting to know each other more and he invited me to join him and his group of friends. I became really close to all of them, but I believe I was the closest with Odd. He'd always planned things to do after our classes and it turned out that I was always the one who ended up going out with him to do them. Since we basically were already dating, I started to develop stronger feelings for him. Then in October, Odd took me out to this really pretty place in the forest to have a picnic and he asked me to be his girlfriend out there. I told him yes and since then, we've been officially together."

After I finished with the (very) condensed version of the start of my romance with Odd, my mom looked at me with awe. Then she gave me a big hug.

"I'm so happy for you Serena!" she told me, "Funny thing is that your father and I have also been getting to know the Della Robbias more while you were at school too."

"For real?" I was pretty surprised about that, "That's great!"

"Yeah. They are a really nice family."

"I know. By the way, can Odd come over for dinner tonight? Please?" I asked.

Mom just laughed at me, "You've probably spend all day with Odd and now you still want him to come over."

"Yeah, but still it'll be nice to spend the evening with him too."

"Well, I guess if it will make you happy, it's fine that Odd comes over for dinner."

"Thank you Mom!" I did a little victory dance in my head and then I warned my mother, "Make sure you fix enough food though. Odd has a huge appetite."

"Ok. Thanks for the warning."

Then my mom left my room and I ended up grabbing my phone to call Odd to tell him that he could come over for dinner. Once I did, he was so ecstatic and his happiness put me in a great mood too. Odd is like the best boyfriend ever.

Shortly after calling Odd and inviting him over, I finished straightening up my room and unpacking everything. Then I went over and got an old tape recorder out of a drawer. I had planned on asking my parents about me being in France when I was a baby at dinner. Not only was I going to have Odd as a witness to what they say, I also plan on recording the conversation to show Jeremy and the others when we got back from break. I seriously hope that this talk with my mom and dad will really give us some answers that we need to solve the mystery of me being in Lyoko before everyone else.

* * *

**Well, that's it. Sorry it's kinda short and just a filler, but I promise that the next chapter will be filled with important plot points, and answers to secrets :O**

**Stay tuned everyone!**

**Review and Favorite PLEASE! :)**


	7. Serena's Dangerous Past

**Hello Everyone! Sorry that I haven't updated in a while, I was kinda having a block D: Plus, I had exams and was finishing up school for the year so I literally had no time. But now it's summer break and hopefully I'll have plenty of time to work on this story and maybe even start some new ones :D**

**Well anyways, here's chapter 7. You'll find that it contains some VERY important stuff :O lol**

**By the way, thank you everyone who reviewed and favorited this story...keep it up please! :)**

* * *

It was getting close to dinner time and I was rushing around upstairs to get ready for Odd to come over. Even though I had probably seen him more than enough today, I still couldn't help but to act like this was the first time he's going to see me in a while. I was working on touching up my makeup in my bathroom when the doorbell rang. Then I sprinted as fast as I could to the door to get there before Mom or Dad could.

The second that I swung the door open to greet our visitor, I flung myself into his arms and gave him a big kiss. At first, it seemed like Odd was shocked by my actions but then he wrapped his arms around my waist to pull me closer to kiss me back fiercely. After a few minutes, we stopped kissing but we stayed in each other's arms.

"That was a pretty warm welcome," Odd grinned at me.

"Well, that's just the way I like to greet a special guest," I replied as I dragged him into the house.

"I hope you don't greet others just like that."

"Nah. Just you."

We then went into the den, where my dad was watching TV.

I decided that I was going to go ahead and introduce him to Odd, "Daddy, I'd like you to meet my boyfriend, Odd."

"Nice to meet you Odd," Dad said as he shook Odd's hand.

"Pleasure to meet you too Mr. Shay," he replied and then the both of us sat on the sofa to join my father and his TV watching. Turns out that he was watching a football game and so of course being the guys that they are, Dad and Odd started to have a conversation about football and whatnot. I just sat there with my hand in Odd's and let them talk.

Mom was probably in the kitchen working on getting dinner ready to be served. I should go help her, but then again, I wanted to stay with Odd. I'm sure Mom could handle it by herself.

Just a little bit later, Mom ended up finishing up placing all the food on the dining room table and called us all to go eat. She had fixed a big dish of barbecue, some macaroni and cheese, green peas, and squash. It had been a long time since I've seen Mom serve a four course meal.

Once we all were seated at the table and said grace, the four of us started to devour Mom's delicious cooking and have pleasant conversation. Soon, I decided that it was time for me to ask the burning question. I pulled out the tape recorder from my pocket and set it on my lap. Then I gave Odd a look to tell him that I was going to ask my parents now. He nodded back at me and then I pressed record on the tape recorder.

"Mom, Dad, can I ask you something?"

"Sure," they both replied.

"Was I ever in France before I enrolled at Kadic?" I asked them.

For a minute, the room got quiet. Mom and Dad looked at each other for a moment with expressions on their faces that seemed to look like they were questioning if they should tell me something.

"Are you sure you want us to discuss this with Odd here?" Mom asked.

"Yeah, he would like to know too," I replied.

"Well Serena, we're not going to lie to you, but we were hoping that we wouldn't have to explain this," Dad said.

"Explain what?"

"Do you remember your aunt, Janice?" Mom asked me.

"Dad's sister who lives in Egypt now?" I asked back.

"Yes, and you know your uncle Kirk?"

"Of course."

"Well, Janice hasn't been married to Kirk as long as we all claim. She was married to another man named David Gauntlin," said Dad.

"I don't mean to be rude, but what's Aunt Janice's love life have to do with me being in France when I was little?"

"Hold on Serena," Mom told me, "We're getting there."

Then Dad continued on, "Back when you were just born, Janice and David lived in France. David was really into computers and researched them a lot. He was working on some multi-agent program of some sort with a group of others and spent most of his time with that. Well, your mother and I were going through a rough time with our jobs and money was really tight back then, so to help out, Janice offered to take care of you for us until we got things straight. Janice and David ended up picking you up and took you back with them to France."

"So I was in France when I was little. Why did you two keep that from me?" I asked.

Mom decided to answer that question for me, "While you were with Janice and David, something strange happened. There were days when David said that he was going to take you on a walk in the park or some other place, but Janice said that you two didn't arrive back until many hours later than you should have. Once Janice realized that something weird was going on and was going to confront David about it, the FBI showed up and took him away. Apparently, he was doing something illegal with that multi-agent program and got arrested for it. Janice ended up divorcing David because of that and she was extremely worried that he had harmed you in some way. So, she got you checked out by many doctors and they all said that you were perfectly healthy and alright. But as soon as we found about all of this happening, your father and I made Janice bring you back to us. We all decided that we would not tell you any of this unless something terrible started to happen to you, but it turns out that we had to tell you anyways."

I was shocked about what they told me and a little hurt that they kept all of that from me too. But it did help with the mystery of my weird connection with Lyoko, even though it wasn't a lot of information. As I hit the stop button on the tape recorder, I looked back over at Odd. He seemed to be understanding of the whole situation too.

"Well, thanks for telling me anyways. At least I grew up without any problems, or at least not too serious problems," I joked.

"You sure? I can think of a few problems you have," Odd teased and then I smacked him playfully. Then the two of us started to laugh. Everyone else joined in with laughing too and then we continued on having other conversations as we ate our dinner.

That was one of the things that I loved about my parents. When I asked them something, they will answer me even though they may not want to and then they wouldn't push me to tell them why I asked that. I hope that asking them about my weird past in France didn't upset them though.

Shortly after dinner was finished, my mom went back to the kitchen to clean up everything, Dad went to go use the computer, and Odd and I went upstairs to my room. We were going to analyze some of the information we got from the conversation at dinner.

"So what do you really think about the whole thing Odd?" I asked after we listened to the tape recorder for the second time on my bed.

"Honestly, I wish I could find your ex-uncle and go kill him if the FBI haven't already done so or whatever. Even though your parents didn't go into detail about it, it seems like that Gauntlin guy could have cared less about you," Odd seemed like he was getting pissed.

"What makes you think that?"

"Can't you see Serena? That man used you! He must have took you to the factory all those times to use you as a guinea pig to test to see if the scanners worked and virtualization of human beings into a virtual world was even possible. What's even sicker is that you were just an innocent, little baby! Imagine all the things that could have went wrong to you from all that testing and it would have been all his fault, but he wouldn't have cared one damn bit because that's just how those asshole scientists are."

What Odd had just said struck me hard. He was right. I was lucky that I'm still alive today if it is true that I was used to test the virtualization process first. There was a trillion things that could have costed me my life and I wouldn't have ever known it. Plus, it was disturbing that my ex-uncle would even consider using me as a guinea pig when I was that little. No wonder Janice divorced him.

"You're right," was all I could really think of to say.

"What also pisses me off is that Franz Hopper let that man do all of that to you! I'm sure he wouldn't use Aelita to test out that program! Man, if I get my hands on him too I'll..."

"Odd," I interrupted him, "I understand you're pissed, but you know you couldn't do anything to hurt Franz. He's Aelita's dad."

"Yeah, but he could have stopped letting Gauntlin do all of that to you. You could have been killed and I would be stuck without you forever."

"Oh Odd," I sighed and then I crawled over to him on my bed, "Franz might not have known that Gauntlin did all of that to me though. For all we know, he could be just as clueless about this as us."

"I guess you're right," Odd replied and then wrapped his arms around me, "I just hate the fact that you could have been killed."

"But I'm alive and with you right now and that's all that matters," I smiled at him and then put away the tape recorder. I had enough of talking about this mystery for the moment. I've done what I promised Jeremy that I'd do over break and so the rest is what he can find through his research.

"Why do you always have to be so right?" asked Odd as he pulled me closer to him and stroked my hair.

"Cuz I just am."

Then I pushed Odd down on my bed and we started to kiss each other passionately for a few minutes.

How did I ever get so lucky to have someone like Odd in my life? Out of all the stuff that we discovered about my past France experience, all he cared about was my well being. I think that is what touched me the most. I truely didn't deserve to be with him, but I know that I can't live without him.

"Odd," I said breathlessly when we parted.

"What Serena?" he asked back.

"Thank you. Thank you for everything. You've changed my life so much these past couple of months and I just can't tell you how much I'm greatful to have you in my life. I love you so much."

What I told Odd brought a grin to his face, "You don't need to thank me because you also have changed my life so much too. I love you so much Serena and I promise you something. No matter what get thrown in our way, we'll get through the thick and thin together and I'll always be there for you."

"As I will always be there for you too Odd," I replied, smiling with tears in my eyes.

"I also want you to remember something for me too Serena."

"Anything."

"If there's ever a time when it seems like all hope is lost, remember that through the eye of the storm, you are never alone."

I took in what Odd said but I was a little confused why he was being all wise-like, "Why are you saying all of that?"

"I just want you to know that just in case things go wrong. I'm not sure why, but I have some weird feeling that once we find out more about your past, XANA's not going to be too happy," said a worried Odd.

"Hey now," I snuggled up closer to him, "Don't think about that right now. We're on vacation and we'll have pleanty of time to discuss all of that when we get back to France. Just enjoy the time you have with me now please?"

Odd gave me a look of amazement and then replied, "Ok, but only since you said please."

"You'd do it anyways even if I didn't."

"True."

Then the two of us turned on my TV in my room to watch some South Park and Family Guy to get our minds off of the important mystery that we were trying to solve. Nothing beats watching vulgar cartoon shows and laughing your ass off with your boyfriend. I just hope what Odd said earlier about XANA really doesn't happen either.

* * *

**So, there you have it. Serena was used by her butthole ex uncle...and Odd feels murderous! :O**

**By the way, did anyone else hear about Code Lyoko Evolution coming out in 2012? I can't wait for that to happen! But if they do it live action, I seriously hope the rumor of William Dunbar being played by Justin Bieber is not true! D: SCARYYYYYYYY!**

**Well anyways, Chapter 8 will be up sometime soon**

**Don't forget to review and favorite and whatnot :)**


	8. The Meeting

**Hello everyone! I am EXTREMELY sorry I've been MIA lately and haven't updated in a while, but I'm having some health problems at the moment and haven't been in the mood to write much. That's why this took so long, but whenever I get the chance, I'll continue to write this since everyone likes it. **

**Well here's chapter 8! Enjoy! :D**

* * *

Winter break went by faster than I had wanted it to, but I couldn't complain. It was the best break that I have ever had in my life. There wasn't a single day that I didn't spend it with Odd. Most of the time, he was over at my house but I did end up at the Della Robbia's at least three times a week. We had a pretty good Christmas together too. I ended up buying Odd a new guitar case and care set while he got me a new digital tablet for my laptop and a necklace with an O and S charm on it.

I absolutely love Odd's family. Everyone was so nice to me over there and I thought that his sisters were pretty awesome. Odd's niece, Claire, is the cutest thing ever too. Funny thing is that everytime I was over there, Claire called me Auntie Rena even though Adele and her husband Tony told her that I'm not really her aunt. Odd thought it was pretty funny too. He even told me that soon enough that I would get that title anyways. And with telling me that, it never failed to make me smile.

Like I said earlier, this break was the best, but by the time the day rolled around that Odd and I had to head back to France, it was pretty sad for both of our households. I wasn't extremely bummed out because I'd still get to be with Odd constantly and I was going to get to see all my friends again, but I surely was going to miss not having to do any schoolwork. Of course I was going to miss Mom and Dad too, but I kinda like not being with them so I can do whatever I want. So after all the hugging and goodbyes were said, the Della Robbias drove Odd and I back to the airport to catch the plane back to France.

The flight was alright. Nothing extremely exciting happened except Odd and I spent the whole time snuggling and cooing over each other as usual. We probably disgusted everyone around us on the plane, but I really didn't care. Once the flight was over and we had arrived back in Frace, we were both greeted by Ulrich and Yumi, who had waited in the lobby for us.

"Serena! Odd! We've missed you so much!" Yumi said while showering us with hugs.

"We've missed you all too!" I replied once Yumi let go of me, "And I found out some really good information about my past."

"So has Jeremy," said Ulrich, "He wants all of us to meet him and Aelita in the factory right now so we all can go over the information."

"Sounds good," Odd replied as he grabbed our luggage, "But let us put away our stuff in our rooms before we head out to the factory."

"Alright."

Odd, Ulrich, Yumi, and I started to walk out of the airport and headed back to Kadic Academy's campus. Then we went to the dormitory buildings and split up to go to our respected floors. Yumi decided to head up with me to my room while Odd and Ulrich went to their room.

"So...how was your break Serena?" Yumi asked me as I was unlocking the door to my room.

"Pretty good. I got to spend almost every second with Odd so that's probably why I thought it was so great," I laughed, "How was your's?"

"It was good too. Nothing too interesting happened though. Just hung around the house with the family most of the time and then got to talk to Ulrich every now and then too."

"So has anything happened between you two yet?"

Yumi sighed, "No. I screwed up by telling him that we should just be friends last year. Ever since then, it seems like we've gotten even closer and now I want to be with him more than ever but nothing happens. It's like Ulrich really believes that I meant it, which I did when I said it because I was tired of him and William fighting over me, but that's not the case now."

"Yeah, you really shouldn't have done that," I told her, "But now that William's moved and out of the way, I think I can help you and get Ulrich to ask you out."

"Really?"

"Yup. First, I'm gonna give him a nice talk. If that doesn't work, then I'll have to set up a plan. Anyways, I'll get him to finally get with you Yumi. I promise, because you two are too amazing to not be a couple."

"You're so kind Serena!" Yumi swung her arms around me and gave me a hug, "How did I ever get by without you?"

I chuckled as I hugged her back, "Dunno."

"Well anyways, thanks. We better catch up with Odd and Ulrich and get down to the factory before Jeremy has a hissy fit."

"You're right. We really don't need Jeremy to get all bent out of shape," I said and we both laughed while leaving my room.

Once we made it out of the dormitory building, Yumi and I joined up with Odd and Ulrich, who were waiting for us.

"What took you two so long?" Odd asked while taking my hand.

"We were talking about girl things," I replied, "And speaking of talking, I wanna talk to you about something after we get straight with Jeremy."

"What did he do this time?" Ulrich jokingly asked.

"Nothing. I just want to talk to him about helping me out with doing something important," I gave Yumi a wink and she smiled.

"Oh alright."

The four of us continued to have random conversation as we made our way down to the secret passage that lead to the factory. It didn't take us extremely long to get to the lab where Jeremy and Aelita should be waiting for us. Once Ulrich, Yumi, Odd, and I arrived in there, Aelita showered all of us with hugs but Jeremy seemed pissed off.

"What took you so long?" he asked agitated.

"We had to put our stuff in our rooms," Odd replied.

"You should have been faster. Aelita and I have been waiting for all of you to get here for ages!"

"Well sorry," I said in a smart tone, "It's not my fault that Odd and I live across the Atlantic Ocean and it takes a long ass time to fly over here."

Jeremy looked taken aback for a moment and then replied, "Yeah. Sorry."

"So anyways, what information do we have about Serena's past?" Yumi asked to break the semi-awkward atmosphere.

"I guess we can start by listening to the tape of my parents story," I suggested, "It might help explain some things that Jeremy found if we listened to it first."

"Ok," everyone else replied.

Then I got the tape recorder out of my purse and pressed play as I went back over to Odd. He put his arm around me and pulled me closer to him to comfort me. Ever since Odd and I had that discussion about my past, it kinda upset me a little to have to hear it once again.

Once the tape recorder finished playing the conversation, everyone looked at me with shocked faces.

"I can't believe that!" Ulrich exclaimed.

"Me either," said Yumi.

"Well, that does go along with the stuff that I ended up finding," Jeremy told us.

"What all did Franz's diary say?" I asked.

"First, he mentions something about one of his colleagues bringing in his niece to the factory while they worked. He also said that Aelita used to play around with her sometimes to keep her entertained while the two worked."

All of us looked over at Aelita and then she said, "I sort of remember playing with a little baby girl back then, but just barely."

It was a little weird to find out that Aelita used to play with me when I was a baby and now we both are like the same age, but I guess that's what happens when you free someone who has been trapped in a virtual world for many years.

"Anyways, the diary goes on to say that even though Franz was against it, his colleague, Gauntlin, wanted to use his niece to test the scanners that they had built. Gauntlin wanted to see if the baby could be virtualized into the virtual world that they had created and so he went ahead and put Serena in a scanner to send her to Lyoko. Luckily, virtualization was possible and everything went smoothly so that pleased Gauntlin greatly, but he continued to do different tests with the scanners and Lyoko using Serena even though Franz Hopper told him to stop it. And that's all that I was able to find at the moment."

Everything that Odd had said over break was true about the whole situation and even though I believed him from the beginning, I still tried to deny that all of that happened. Ulrich, Yumi, and Aelita looked at me with shocked faces still, but I had really nothing to say about the whole situation. It just goes to show you that I had an asshole uncle just like Odd said. Suddenly, I got an idea.

"Jeremy, do you mind if I borrow the discs of Franz's diary to read for myself to see if I can come up with more information?" I asked.

"I guess so. They're over there," he replied as he pointed towards a case on the other side of the holomap, "Just don't mess them up."

"Don't worry. I won't."

I went over and grabbed the case filled with the discs and then held on to them. My plan was to go through all of it to see if I could possibly dig up more information than what Jeremy had already found. I'm not sure why, but I have a hunch that there's more to this than what we've discovered.

Jeremy, Aelita, Yumi, Ulrich, Odd, and I continued to discuss Lyoko things and whatnot for a while until it was almost time for dinner to be served to boarding students. We all left the factory, said goodbye to Yumi, and started to head back to the school. On the way back, I pulled Odd to the side so I could talk to him without Ulrich listening.

"I need your help with getting Ulrich to ask Yumi to be his girlfriend," I said to him. Odd's face went into a huge grin.

"You know I've tried to do that so many times Serena."

"Yeah, but this time I think I kinda have a good plan and I need you to help. Anyways, you're closer to Ulrich than I am."

"True, but what about Yumi?" Odd asked me.

"I already talked with her. She really wants to be with Ulrich more than ever now and I promised her that I'd help her out," I told him.

"Well Ulrich still likes her a lot too, but he's been doing his best to respect her wish of them just being friends."

"Yeah, but we should like invite them to go along with us to a concert or something and then ditch them at the last second so that it will just be them two on a date," I suggested.

"Sounds good enough. We'll just have to make the reason why we're ditching them believable."

"That shouldn't be so much of a problem. We've got plenty of time to work on coming up with an epic ditching story," I smiled at Odd, "And it gives us a great excuse to spend more time with each other."

Odd laughed and then kissed my forehead, "You know what? I love you."

"And I love you too," I replied and then we caught up with the rest of the group as we walked to the lunchroom.

Now that I think about it, we still haven't found out much information about my past. The only thing that the information that Jeremy found did was prove that Odd's predictions about what my parents' information didn't say was true. As soon as I possibly can, I'm going to look into Franz Hopper's diary to see if he said anymore about me. Jeremy said that he didn't go through the rest of the diary after he found that little bit about me so there still can be some information in there. I just hope that whatever I uncover if I find anything will be helpful and not harmful to the group.

* * *

**So that's that. Like I said earlier, I'll try to get more chapters up when I can. Please dont forget to review and favorite :)**


	9. Protection Issues

**I'm extremely sorry that I haven't posted in forever, but writer's block took its course again -.- but im happy to say that chapter 9 is finally finished and i kinda have an idea on where this story is going again! :D **

**So anyways, here's chapter 9 for ya!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It has been about two weeks since I returned back to Kadic from Christmas break. I had been spending a lot of my free time in my dorm room trying to analyze Franz Hopper's diary and had uncovered some pretty important things. The only thing is that I haven't told anyone about what I've found yet, not even Odd. I was planning on telling them once I returned the diary to Jeremy.

What I had discovered that there is two people who hold the keys to Lyoko and while Aelita is the first one, I am the second key. The second thing that I discovered is that I was onced possessed by XANA and that's how Franz discovered that he was evil. Luckily, I was too young to know much of anything so I was useless to XANA and I wasn't possessed very long.

What worried me the most is that since I'm going back to Lyoko again, now XANA might to try to possess me to harm the others and get to Aelita. Then with XANA in control of both keys, who knows what will happen after that?

Other than me discovering more stuff about my past and whatnot, I am proud to say that Odd and I have finally made Ulrich and Yumi get together. We did go through with the concert plan since The Subdigitals were in town and Odd and I knew that even if they didn't get together, they still would enjoy the concert. Ulrich was kind of pissed at us for ditching them, but he got over it pretty quickly and I got like a billion thank-you-hugs from Yumi for planning all of that. So now they're a happy couple and all that's left is to get Aelita and Jeremy together, but that's going to have to wait a while.

It was about 7 PM by the time I had made it back to my dorm room from dinner. I had told everyone that I was going to look though the diary again, but I knew that there wasn't anymore information about me that I haven't found yet. As soon as I closed the door to my room, I flopped down on my bed and sighed. I don't know why but ever since I found out all that about me in the diary, I've been feeling a little paranoid and depressed.

Even though XANA has been pretty inactive lately, I think I've been so paranoid because I think that an attack would be launched soon and I'll get possessed or something. I've noticed myself being extremely careful around electrical appliances lately too.

As I was laying on my bed, I started to hear the tumblers of the lock on my door turn. There was only one other person who had a key to my room and I figured it wasn't going to be very long before I was going to get him as a visitor anyways. I sat up in my bed as Odd walked into view and then shut the door behind him.

"You doin' ok Ren?" he asked as he sat down beside me.

"Yeah," I replied, but Odd could tell that I really wasn't. He knew that I haven't been acting exactly myself lately.

"Serena, don't lie. What's wrong? You've been really distant for a while."

I figured I might as well go ahead and tell Odd what was bothering me. Anyways, he's going to eventually find out.

"You know how there's suppose to be a key to Lyoko and it's Aelita?" I asked him.

"Yeah."

"Well, there's really two keys to Lyoko and I'm the second one."

Odd looked at me for a moment and then said, "I don't see what's so wrong with that."

"Odd, if XANA gets control of me, I can be used to destroy Lyoko. Not only that, what's even worse is that XANA can use me to take over the world too," I said and then he finally realized how important this was.

"But you can't be possessed so there's nothing to worry about."

"No, I can be possessed because the diary said that XANA had already taken control of me once, but I was so young that I couldn't do anything. Now that I'm older and able to use my powers to their full potential, I'm sure XANA would love to possess me and make me a slave."

"Oh..." was all Odd said and then he wrapped his arms around me. Somehow, a wave of sadness hit me as I thought of all the things XANA could possibly make me do under his control and I bursted into tears.

"I just don't want to end up hurting anyone," I cried out and then Odd's embrace tightened around me.

"Serena, you won't hurt anyone because XANA's not going to possess you," he said to comfort me, but it wasn't working.

"You don't know that!"

"Yes I do because I won't ever let that happen!"

"Odd," I shook my head at him, "You can't always protect me."

"Watch me. I promise that XANA won't be able to even lay a finger on you while I'm around."

"Don't say that!" I really was getting upset with Odd. I didn't like the fact that he kept vowing to protect me from something that was unavoidable. Sometime or another, XANA is going to realize how important I am, if he hasn't already, and then use me. There's nothing anyone, including Odd, will be able to do to prevent it.

"Why not?" Odd asked me curiously, but i could tell he was starting to get angry with me.

I pulled away from him and got up out of the bed, "You're not going to promise anything like that because I'm not going to let you hurt yourself trying to keep that promise!"

"Look Serena," Odd started to raise his voice too, "I'm going to do everything I can to protect you whether you want me to or not! Stop being difficult!"

"You're the one who's being difficult! Why can't you see that you just can't protect me?"

"Why can't I?"

"XANA's gonna do whatever he can to get me and he's going to find some way to get past you! I won't let that happen because XANA could hurt you!"

I hated fighting with Odd, but how many times did I have to say that I didn't want him to get hurt? I was already tore up about the whole situation and all this fighting was making me even more upset. There was no point to even try to get Odd to reason with me now since he was so pissed off.

"Jeez, I see you've got so much faith in me Serena," Odd said with his voice thick with sarcasm.

"Odd!" I wailed, "I do have faith in you! It's just I don't want XANA to hurt you!"

"Yeah whatever," Odd got up from the bed and walked over to the door, "I'm tired of fighting with you so I'm leaving!"

"Fine! You won't listen to me anyway, so just go!" I shouted at him as he left my room and then I flopped back on my bed to cry some more. I looked over to the other side of my room and saw the case containing the discs with Franz's diary on them. Looking at them made me extremely angry and I wanted to just destroy them. That stupid ass diary is the reason why my boyfriend is pissed off at me! But then again, I promised Jeremy I wouldn't mess anything up, so destroying them is out of question.

I couldn't stand to look at that case any longer, so I picked it up and started to make my way to the boy's floor to give it back to Jeremy. I might as well tell him what all I've found too.

By the time I reached Jeremy's room, I was still really upset. I opened his door to find him and Aelita huddled around his computer. They both turned around to look at me as I brought in the case with the diary.

"Serena? What are you doing here?" Jeremy asked.

"I came to return Franz Hopper's diary," I sniffed and then Aelita came over to hug me.

"What's the matter Serena? I've never seen you this upset before."

"I found out some more stuff about my past in the diary and it said that I hold the second key to Lyoko. It also said that XANA had possessed me once when I was little and so I don't have as much immunity towards him as the rest of y'all do. Well, I told Odd all of that and I guess he didn't have the same views on the information as me. Then we both started fighting and he left my room. I was so upset that I couldn't stand to look at the diary anymore so I figured I might as well bring them back to Jeremy before I did anything I would regret," I explained as I handed over the case to Jeremy.

"I can't believe you and Odd got into a fight. You two always get along so well and he's always so supportive and caring of you," Aelita said as she gave me another hug and we both sat down on Jeremy's bed.

"I know, but I guess sometimes he has his limits. Odd can't always be perfect, ya know?" I kinda chuckled through my tears.

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Aelita laughed too and then Jeremy shot us both a look before he got back to working on what he was doing on his computer.

My laugh didn't last very long until I started to cry once again and Aelita gave me another hug.

"I just don't know what to do anymore!" I wailed, "I don't want to end up breaking up with Odd just because of XANA!"

"I don't think you two will break up because of this," Jeremy assured me, "I think all you need to do is just go apologize to Odd about getting so upset about this situation. I'm sure he'll understand more now that you two have had time to think about it."

"You really think that's gonna make everything ok?" I asked.

"Serena, how many times do we have to tell you that Odd loves you way too much to ever stay mad at you for a silly thing like this? Of course it will work."

I gave what Jeremy told me a little bit of thought and then decided that he really was right. Odd couldn't stay mad at me very long, especially over a stupid fight that we had. I really did need to go apologize for getting so upset too.

"You're right. Thanks Jeremy for the help. I probably need to go find Odd and apologize to him now though," I replied.

"Yeah, you should and you're welcome."

Even though I'm not extremely close to Jeremy, I was very greatful that he at least considered me a good enough friend to help me out in times like these. We ended up talking for a few more minutes afterwards. Later, I said goodbye to Aelita and Jeremy and then headed out of the dormitory building.

I knew that there was only two places that Odd could possibly be at right now. Either his secret spot with the waterfall or the Presto Burger. I think I'll try Presto Burger first since he loves to go there when he's mad to eat like a billion burgers.

I walked down the street towards the city and made my way towards the fast food restuarant. As I was walking, I noticed a lot of people looking at me. Then I realized that I probably looked like a hot mess since I was so upset earlier, but it didn't bother me at all. The only thing I actually cared for was getting things straight with Odd.

As soon made it down to the Presto Burger, I looked through the window to see if I saw him. But sadly, I didn't see a single guy in there who was dressed in purple and had his hair slicked up to a point. Then I turned around and started to head my way back to the forest to Odd's special spot. He better be there or I really don't have a clue where he could possibly be. I continued my journey to search for my lost lover and tried not to worry about what to do if he wasn't there.

After what seemed like I had been walking for a very long time, I finally made it close to Odd's spot. While I approached the spot more, I started to hear some music in the distance. As I got closer, I realized that it was someone singing one of my favorite Breaking Benjamin songs, "Break My Fall" and that he was playing it on the guitar perfectly.

_"...I am losing you again. Let me out and let me in, cuz you're not alone here. Not at all. Let me belong here, break my fall!"_

The voice sounded so angelic for a male singer. I was strangely drawn to it and started to walk over to the source. Suddenly I noticed that the voice was somewhat familiar to me and then I realized that it was Odd who was singing. I really didn't know he could sing so well and it surprised me greatly. I took another step forward and accidently stepped on a twig that was on the ground. The twig snapped in half and made a loud crunching noise. Then Odd stopped his singing.

"Who's there?" he asked, sounding a little on the edge, "Show yourself!"

"It's just me," I replied as I stepped around from the tree that I was sort of hiding behind.

"Oh," was all Odd replied.

"You never told me you could sing like that."

"I don't really like to be a show off about it."

"But you're really good!" I told him.

"Thanks," Odd started to pack up his guitar, but I stopped him by grabbing his hands. Then I made him look me straight in the eyes.

"Look Odd, I just wanted to apologize for how I acted earlier. I'm really sorry that I got so upset. I know I should be flattered that you want to protect me from XANA, but I just don't want you to get hurt."

"Serena, I understand you completely, but I won't get hurt protecting you," he promised me, "I'm just as capable of fighting off XANA as much as Ulrich can."

"I believe you too, but I just can't bare the thought of losing you. I love you way to much," I told him as I started to tear up a little bit, "And I just hate it when we get to fighting over things like this."

Odd let go of my hands to wrap his arms around my waist to embraced me. I'm not exactly sure, but it must have been the way he held me ever so lovingly that finally made me believe that he could actually keep me protected from XANA.

"Serena Lauraine Shay, I love you with all my heart and then some and I promise will never leave you intentionally or unintentionally. I also want to say that I'm sorry for getting so angry earlier. I hate when we fight over things, but I know that we'll always work it out together somehow," Odd said to me with so much sincerity in his voice.

"I know that too," I replied as I hugged him back.

"Great. Now come and give your tiger some lovin'!" Odd smiled my favorite crooked smile that he does and I couldn't help but to smile back at him.

"You just can't go very long without kissing me, can you?"

"Not at all. It's been killing me for hours that I haven't!"

I smiled even bigger and then pulled Odd closer (if that was even possible.)

"Well, I guess I'll save you from your torture now," I said and then pressed my lips against his.

We then stood there in the forest by the same exact tree where we first got together and kissed the minutes away. We didn't have a care in the world about anything in that moment because all that mattered was that I knew that I had forgave and was forgiven for all the trouble that happened earlier. I swear I could stay like this forever.

* * *

**So there you have it :D Pease don't forget to review and I wanna take the time to tell everyone thanks for all the nice reviews and favorites and all :) I really appreciate every single one of them! Chapter 10 will be up sometime soon, I promise! So until then...PEACE OUT!**


	10. They're Coming to Take You Away

**Hey everyone! I've finally finished Chapter 10! yay! yeah, school's been keeping me pretty busy but i've finally found some time to work on this :) i hope everyone enjoys it and i'd like to thank everyone who favorited and reviewed this story! i really appreciate it! well, enough with my rambling and go enjoy the chapter :D**

* * *

It had been a few weeks since the discovery of my connection to Lyoko through Franz Hopper's diary. Everything had been going pretty smoothly. I was still getting good grades in school, I was falling even more in love with Odd each day, and XANA was still not attacking. We maybe only have one attack a week or so and that's barely even covering how inactive XANA's been. The only thing is that I am starting to get worried that he's planning something huge. Little did I know that my hunch of bad things to come was true.

It all started out pretty normal. I woke up in my dorm room to the sound of my alarm clock playing "Don't Cry Out" by Shiny Toy Guns. In my mind, I was believing that today was going to be great since that song was playing and plus, I knew that Odd and I were going to have an epic date tonight too. I sprang out of bed, put on some skinny jeans and a Bullet For My Valentine tee, then went to put on some makeup and fix my hair. As I was getting ready, I sang along to the song and couldn't help but to not stop grinning at myself in the mirror. I was in such a great mood. Suddenly, I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in!" I called out. As the door swung open, I turned around to find my boyfriend standing in the doorway.

"Good morning Serena!" Odd said as he walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me.

"Good morning Odd," I grinned back at him, "You're looking handsome as always."

"And you my dear are just as beautiful."

"Come here you!" I turned around in his embrace to kiss Odd.

"You seem to be in a good mood," he said when we parted about a minute later.

"Yeah, I know. Somehow I believe that today's gonna be great."

"Well, I certainly hope so. I like it when your in such a great mood," Odd gave one of my favorite smiles once again.

"And I love it when you're happy for my great mood," I replied and then pulled him in for another kiss.

"You know if you keep this up Serena, I'm gonna have you on that bed in a matter of seconds," Odd told me when we stopped for a second.

"Maybe I want that."

"Well that's just what you'll get!"

The next thing I knew, I was hoisted up in the air and Odd held on tight to me. I couldn't help to giggle as he threw me on my bed and then crawled on top of me. As his face inched up closer to mine, I could have sworn that he was purring. It wasn't like the way a person does when they're imitating a cat though. It was just like Odd's purring was really legit and it seemed to turn me on. As soon as Odd's face was hovering over mine, I immediately locked my lips with his once more and we kissed the minutes away. I swear I could stay like this forever in this bed.

A couple of minutes later, (or it could have been longer...I really wasn't paying attention to the time.) someone busted through my door without any notice.

"Serena, we need you to...oh my god, I'm sorry!" Ulrich said as he interupted my make out session with Odd.

"It's ok Ulrich," I replied as Odd and I untangled ourselves from each other and sat up on the bed, "We needed to stop anyways. What is it that you wanted?"

"XANA's attacking again and he's locked Aelita and Jeremy in the cafeteria!"

"How?" I asked.

"He's electrocuted the doors shut once again."

"Oh, that's so original XANA!" Odd said sarcastically.

"Well if Aelita and Jeremy are trapped, how are we suppose to get this tower deactivated?" I wondered.

"I've called Yumi and she's going to meet us at the factory. Jeremy said that she can work the supercomputer and will send you, me, and Odd to Lyoko."

"But without Aelita, the tower can't be deactivated, right?"

"Jeremy thinks that since you hold one of the keys to Lyoko, you can also deactivate the towers just like Aelita," Ulrich told me. What he said did make sense, but I still have my doubts.

"What if Jeremy's wrong though and Aelita is the only one who can do that?" I asked.

"Well then we're all screwed. But I guess it's worth a shot to go and try to deactivate the tower."

"Yeah, I just hope that it works like he thinks it will."

"Don't worry Serena," Odd said to me while grabbing my hand, "It's not like we're gonna hate you forever if you can't deactivate the tower."

"I know that. I just don't like the fact that everyone is relying on me to be their hero, especially when we don't even know if I have the power to save them," I said.

"I hate to be rude again, but we'll never find out if we don't head to the factory right now!" Ulrich exclaimed and then him, Odd, and I immediately left my dorm room. The three of us ran down to the forest to use the secret passage to the sewers so we could get to the factory faster. It only took a little over five minutes at the least to reach the factory. Then Ulrich, Odd, and I headed down to the laboratory to see if Yumi was there. Sure enough, she was and she was sitting in front of the mainframe to the supercomputer, waiting for us.

"What took you so long?" Yumi asked in one of those tones like a mother would use when her child did something wrong, "I've been waiting down here for you guys forever!"

"Sorry," Ulrich apologized, "I had to go and get Serena and Odd."

"Yeah, sorry about that Yumi. We were kinda busy," Odd told her.

"Well it doesn't really matter now. At least y'all finally showed up. Now go head to the scanners. I don't know how much time we have," Yumi commanded.

"Roger that!" I said and then we went down to the scanner room.

"Hey Yumi?" Ulrich asked.

"Yes Ulrich?" Yumi replied over the intercom.

"What sector is the tower located at?"

"Ice Sector. But it's one of the ones that's signal is faint since it's almost hidden in the ice, so good luck trying to get to it. I'm sure XANA's got pleanty of monsters ready to attack you."

"Great..." I sighed.

Then once we all stepped into our designated scanners, the doors immedately closed up and the virtualization process started up. Before I knew it, I was suspended in the frozen air of the Ice Sector and ready to fall to the ground. I waited for the guys to become virtualized and then we all started to look for the tower.

"It should be somewhere north from your position according to the monitor," Yumi said.

"K, thanks," I replied and then started to run in that direction. Odd and Ulrich followed behind me just to make sure that no monsters would sneak up on us and attack. After maybe a minute of running, I could see some of the red glow around the activated tower in the distance. I started to run towards it even faster

"Serena! Watch out!" Ulrich yelled at me and then suddenly I felt a really sharp pain in my shoulder.

"SHIT!" I screamed out as I held my arm and turned to the direction where I was shot at. To my surprise, there were two Krabes, two Tarantulas, and three Bloks standing about twenty-five feet away from me, "Now where did those things come from?"

"Yumi! You're suppose to warn us about things like that!" Odd yelled.

"Hey, they just appeared on my screen! I didn't know they were there!" she snapped back.

"Ok guys," Ulrich tried to calm everyone down from fighting with each other, "They're here now so there's no need to keep on fighting and let's just work together to defeat them!"

"Ulrich's right," I said as I aimed my arm at the closest Blok, "Let's just get rid of them! Shadow Arrow!"

My arrow shot out of my arm, hit the Blok right in the middle of its eye, and then it exploded. Well that was one down. Then I went to take on a Tarantula. Odd went after a Krabe and Ulrich was working on getting rid of the other two Bloks that were here.

We were almost down to finishing off the huge set of monsters XANA sent out for us. Personally, I was proud about the way Ulrich, Odd, and I worked together as a team. I was also so happy about how fast we were taking out these monsters too. But my semi-cocky attitude about winning this big fight was starting to get the best of me. I was just about to finish off a Krab when I felt another shot hit me in the back.

"Oh my god! I wish these things would leave me alone!" I screamed and then fired my Shadow Arrows in the direction that I was shot at.

"Odd, Ulrich, you really need to protect Serena! She's extremely low on life points and if she gets devirtualized, then we're screwed!" Yumi told the guys.

"We're doing the best we can Yumi!"

"Yeah, it's not a walk in the park down here!" Odd exclaimed as he made a Tarantula blow up.

"Guys, it's ok. We'll manage!" I said just to try to encourage everyone and then I took out that Krab that I was fighting with earlier, "See?"

Just then, one of the worst possible things happened. Emerging from the Digital Sea was not one, but two Scyphazoas and they both started to come in my direction.

"Uh...Odd, Ulrich...HELP ME!"

"Don't worry Serena! We're coming!" Odd called out to me as he turned away from the other monsters to run.

"Shadow Arrows!" I aimed my arm at a Scyphazoa and fired my arrows at it, but they didn't cause much damage.

"Lazer Arrows!" Odd fired his arrows too, but the Scyphazoas acted like it barely even affected them. Then they started to close in on me even more and I was really starting to freak out. I've never really encountered a Scyphazoa before, but Jeremy told me to avoid them at all costs because they have the ability to steal my memory, take the key to Lyoko that I contain, or possess me to do XANA's dirty deeds.

I really couldn't think of another way to protect myself from the Scyphazoas so I just formed my shield over my chest for protection. That plan didn't go so well and a Scyphazoa took one of its tentacles and knocked me to the ground. Just when I thought I was completely done for, Odd jumped up out of no where and started to claw the hell out of the Scyphazoa that was attacking me. That gave me just enough time to get up off the ground and shoot a few more Shadow Arrows at the other Scyphazoa, but they still weren't doing much damage.

Suddenly, one of the worst possible things had happen. While I was steadily firing away at one Scyphazoa, the other one who Odd was doing a number on, decided that it had enough of him attacking, and just wrapped its tentacles around him to prevent him from moving.

"Serena! Watch out behind you!" he yelled out as I had turned around to save him. The other Scyphazoa could have easily taken me out right then and there, but it didn't. Instead of going after me, it decided to join its accomplice in crime and they both started to head towards the digital sea with Odd in its tentacles.

"Odd NO!" I screamed out as I fired as many Shadow Arrows at the Scyphazoas as I could to try to stop them from taking Odd away. Sadly, it had no effect. The Scyphazoas continued on their way to the digital sea. I started to chase them, even though I knew there was no point, but I just couldn't accept the fact that they wouldn't try to take me with them. Instead they were taking Odd...My Odd..and I didn't like that one bit.

"Serena!" Odd called to me with his arms streached out wide towards me, but he was just out of my reach. I continued to chase down the Scyphazoas until I came to the edge of the sector, but I couldn't stop them.

The Scyphazoas started to plunge down into the sea as I stood there, helpless. Damn them... Damn them all to hell and fucking XANA too! I was numb as I watched them take Odd away from me and once they were out of my sight, I bursted into tears and screamed out in frustration. Odd was forever gone from me now!

Ulrich came over to me and pulled me into his arms for a comforting hug, "Serena, I know you really don't want to, but we need you to at least try to deactivate this tower. I got rid of all the other monsters so the pathway is clear."

Even though I was so pissed off at the entire world, I knew that I couldn't leave my friends in danger any longer, even if I've already lost Odd. Without saying a word, I left Ulrich's arms and started to walk slowly towards the glowing tower. I felt like a zombie, walking without knowing, because every molecule in my body wanted to kill. Kill anything that had to deal with XANA. And if I ever came across XANA, that fucktard of a virus will wish that he had never been programmed. This meant war, and I would do anything that I possibly can to get Odd back safe and into my arms.

"Serena, watch it. There's a stray monster near the tower," Yumi warned me.

I was about ten yards away from the entrance of the tower when a Blok came around the tower and started to aim a lazer at me.

"SHADOW ARROW!" I screamed out and fired an arrow straight into its eye. The Blok exploded and I continued the rest of the way into the tower. Like I said earlier, I have no tolerance whatsoever towards XANA at this moment. Once I was in, I walked over to the center of the tower and a mystical force rose me up to the top floor of the tower. I then walked to the center of that floor and an interface appeared right in front of me. I placed my hand on it and then my name flashed across the interface and then it asked for me to type in a code. I put in the code: LYOKO and then the tower was deactivated.

Jeremy's theory was right. I am able to deactivate the tower just like Aelita. But that doesn't change the fact that Odd was virtually gone now and I don't think that there is a way to bring him back. I started to walk out of tower and Ulrich was out there waiting for me. He also looked just as tore up about Odd's kidnapping as I was, so I went over and hugged him too. I felt the tears build up in my eyes once again too.

"Ulrich, Serena, I'm going to bring you in now," Yumi said.

"Ok," we replied and then waited for her to devirtualize us from Lyoko.

* * *

**Grrr, don't cha just hate XANA? lol well, anyways i hope everyone enjoyed this chapter :) i'll have 11 up as soon as i can. please remember to fave and review :)**

**peace out girl scout! :D**


	11. The Plan

**Ok, I finally got up chapter 11 :D the random idea came to me in the middle of the night and so I just couldn't let everyone wait too long to get this, so I spent a good few hours finishing it up :D**

**Enjoy everyone!**

* * *

As soon as Ulrich and I had be materialized back into the real world, I went over to the scanner that Odd should have been coming out of and just stood there. I waited for some strange miracle to happen and see that goofball blond boy emerge from it, but nothing happen. The scanner stayed closed. Ulrich came over to me and hugged me as I started to cry once again.

"I'm so sorry Serena," he said to me, "But maybe Jeremy has a way to bring Odd back."

"I doubt it Ulrich," I blubbered, "Jeremy told me that once XANA pulls someone in, that it's almost impossible to bring them back."

"That's not true. We brought back William when he got possessed."

"But it took y'all about six months to do it! We don't have that long! I can't go without being with Odd that long and plus, what's gonna happen about school? They'll realize that he's gone in a heartbeat and I'll be the first person to be questioned! Not only that, what about his parents? I don't want to put all of us in trouble!" I was panicking terribly right now. The reality of what to come was hitting me hard if we couldn't find Odd fast.

"Serena! Calm down!" Ulrich yelled, "Look, don't start worrying about that right now. I'm sure once we tell Jeremy, he'll have some kind of plan we can use for the moment that will work. We have all weekend to get him back and there are no Saturday classes tomorrow so that's even more time."

"But Ulrich!"

"No buts! Just have faith Serena. Odd is not lost."

"Ok."

As much as I wanted to believe Ulrich, I knew that I couldn't. There was no logical way we could get through this without some kind of shit going down that's not right. I couldn't think of anything relatively important anymore so I went along with Ulrich and we went up to the laboratory to talk to Yumi.

As soon as we came out of the elevator into the lab, Yumi came up to me and hugged me.

"Serena, I'm really sorry about Odd..." she said as she tried to comfort me just like Ulrich had earlier. I wanted to talk to her and thank her and Ulrich both for being such good friends, but I was so upset that I literally couldn't speak a word. I don't think I've ever been so tore up like this.

"Yumi, did you tell Jeremy what all happened yet?" Ulrich asked her as she let go of her embrace around me.

"Yeah, I called him already. He said for us to wait here and that him and Aelita are on their way to discuss what we're gonna do about the whole situation."

"Well that's good I guess."

Great, Odd's all stuck in some virtual world probably being put through hell and all I can do is sit here and wait for Jeremy to come up with something. I can't stand this at all! So while Ulrich, Yumi, and I were in the lab, I sat in my dispare in the corner of the room and listened to them talk about random things in their lives.

After what seemed like forever, Jeremy and Aelita finally came into the laboratory. Jeremy went straight to his chair in front of the computer mainframe and started typing away. Aelita came over to me and hugged me too, but all I did was start to cry again. She did her best to assure me that Jeremy would be able to find Odd, but I knew that it was just all talk now. Instead of arguing, I let her go on saying what she wanted to say.

Once an hour after the two had arrived at the factory had passed, Jeremy finally spoke to us about what he could come up with.

"I can't find any trace of Odd's signal on the network right now, but luckily his codes are still saved on here so it shouldn't be hard to recover him once I can pick up any activity from him," he said to us and my heart sank even more, if that was even possible.

"So what are we gonna do about Odd and school?" Yumi asked, "Odd's not an easy person to hide that he's missing you know. People are going to immediately notice."

"I can make a clone of him like we did with William and I."

"Oh no," Ulrich spoke up, "You know what happens everytime you make a clone! They always turn out nothing like the real one personality wise."

"Yeah, I know. I've thought about that, but this time if Odd's clone isn't like the real Odd, Serena can teach it to act just like Odd and be around to cover up any abnormalities that might happen. With William's clone, none of us really wanted to stick around with it long enough to actually show it how to act like William, but since Serena has to basically be with Odd all the time, that won't be the problem."

What Jeremy was saying could possibly work. I would have to be with the clone constantly if we were going to pull this off without anyone noticing that Odd's really gone.

"That's actually a good idea," said Yumi.

"But what if the clone is intolerable?" asked Ulrich, "Serena shouldn't have to be stuck with him constantly if he's nothing like the real Odd."

"It's just something she's gonna have to deal with if she really wants to us to find Odd."

"I'll do it," I said as I stood up from the corner, "Whatever it takes for you to bring Odd back, I'll do it."

Everyone looked over at me and then Jeremy nodded at me.

"Good. I'll start working on the clone right now."

"I wonder how the Odd clone's gonna turn out," Aelita said.

"Well we know for a fact that every clone that Jeremy's ever made has the exact opposite personality of the real person," Ulrich pointed out.

"True," said Yumi, "So Odd's clone is going to be all mellow and boring, right?"

"Makes sense since Jeremy's turned into a huge flirt when we all know that the real Jeremy is sorta lame when it comes to girls," he said. Jeremy shot Ulrich a hard look and then he laughed and finished, "And William's clone acted dumb all the time while the real William was always acting like a smartass."

"Possibly," Aelita then turned back to me, "And it will be all Serena's job to bring out the outgoingness of Odd out of the clone."

"Sounds like a tough job. You ready for it?" Yumi asked me.

"Whatever it takes," I repeated myself.

"Ok guys, I have everything straight now. We can all head down to the scanner room to meet the clone in a few minutes," Jeremy told us and then we all piled into the elevator.

Even though this wasn't going to be the real Odd, I still couldn't wait to be in his arms again. At least I will still have a part of him with me that I could somewhat love until I had the real Odd back. But I sure hope that this clone will at least have a little bit of Odd's personality so that I don't have to spend a whole lot of time trying to teach him how to act right. I just hope I can pull it off so no one will find out at school that Odd's really missing.

By the time we all made it to the scanner room, one of the scanners was already active and smoking, which meant that it was about to open up. I ran over to the entrance of the scanner and waiting anxiously. Suddenly it opened up and an exact replica of my boyfriend stood in the coffin shaped scanner. I was speechless and amazed that he looked exactly like my real Odd, but then I mentally slapped myself for thinking that. Duh, it's a clone. He's suppose to look exactly like Odd. Then I waited to see what this clone would do as he stepped out of the scanner.

"Hi everyone," the clone said to us.

"Hey Odd," we all replied.

"You know all of us right?" Jeremy asked.

"Yeah. You're Jeremy who's all smart. Aelita has pink hair and smart too. Yumi is Japanese and dates Ulrich, who's a good friend. Lastly, there's Serena, who's standing in front of me."

My heart sunk even more closer to the bottom of my feet that he didn't mention anything about loving me. I really hope that this clone could at least try to love me back even the slightest just so we can pull off this plan.

"Do you know what Serena is to you Odd?" Ulrich asked.

"A friend, right?" he was confused.

"More than that. She's your girlfriend who loves you very much and you should love her back just as much too."

"Really?"

"Yes," I replied and then walked over to the clone to hug him. He awkwardly wrapped his arms around me too and then I realized that I had a lot of work to do if Odd's clone was going to act like this, "You love me, right?"

"I guess I do if you're my girlfriend," Odd 2 replied, still kind of confused, "I don't know."

And with that, my heart was officially sunken to the floor. I hope we can find the real Odd soon because I don't know how I'm going to manage with this fake Odd not knowing if he loves me or not. I just hope he at least wants to have a little fun and not be a boring loser this whole time.

"So Odd," Yumi started up, "Anything fun you want to do today? We don't have any classes."

"Hmmm," the clone started to think, "I guess I could head to my room and get some reading done."

Ok, that is totally not like Odd to want to read in his free time. I'm going to have to step in and make him take me on a date or something.

"Odd, how about you and I go to Presto Burger and then hit the arcade after we eat lunch? You can play your favorite skating game over there as many times as you want and I promise not to complain," I suggested and gave a small smile, even though I was dying inside.

"Sounds fun, but I really want to read a good book Serena. Maybe some other time."

"Well, can I at least come and stay with you in your room while you read?" I asked, though I was hurt from being rejected.

The clone looked at me for a moment and then replied, "If you want to, just don't disturb me too much."

Jeremy, Aelita, Yumi, and Ulrich all gave me sympathetic looks and I just shook my head and took the fake Odd's hand. This really was going to be tough to have to be with this clone. I hope we can bring back the real Odd soon. Then Jeremy and Aelita went back to the laboratory to work on finding Odd while the rest of us decided to carry on the rest of the day as normal as possible.

"Do you need me to come with you and the clone to the room to try to make him at least try to do something with you?" Ulrich asked me as we walked back to the dormitory building from the factory.

"No. You should go do something with Yumi. I think that I can manage with him I guess," I replied as I looked over at Odd's clone, who was busy staring off at the trees while we walked.

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Don't forget that I still have a few tricks up my sleeve that I can pull on the clone that I'm sure will bring out the wild side of him," I winked and laughed.

Ulrich ended up laughing too, "Just don't get too crazy on him."

"I promise."

Then Ulrich and Yumi headed off towards the campus gates to hit the town while Odd 2 and I still went back to the dorm rooms.

"So Odd," I spoke, "What's the book about that you're planning on reading?"

"It's about a wizard trying to save the world from an evil wizard," he told me as he opened the door to his dorm room.

"Sounds interesting."

As we walked in the room, Odd's clone and I were greeted by Kiwi, who happily jumped around our feet. I picked him up and toted him into the room as Odd 2 flopped down on his bed and started reading his book. A few minutes later, Kiwi jumped out of my arms and scurried over to the clone.

"Kiwi, don't bother me right now. I'm reading," he said as he shooed him away. Kiwi looked taken aback and then came back over to me.

"Odd, you know Kiwi just wanted to play with you."

"Yeah, but I really want to read my book right now."

"But still, you should at least give your dog some attention."

"I will after I finish reading," the clone said and then shoved his face back in the book. I really had to think this one through if I'm going to have to be the one to deal with him the most. I guess the only way to get him to at least want me some is to be all over him.

After waiting a few minutes to let Odd 2 read, I decided that I'd given him enough time to do that and he needed to spend time with me. I picked up Kiwi, who was laying in my lap and put him back into his drawer. Then I went over to the clone on the bed and climbed up on top of him.

"Whoa Serena! What are you doing!" Odd 2 exclaimed as I moved up closer to his face. He ended up dropping his book on the floor.

"I just wanted to spend some time with my boyfriend if that's ok," I smiled at him, hoping that it would make him want me too.

"I guess so," he said and then wrapped his arms around me.

At least I was finally getting somewhere with this clone. I then started to move even closer to his face and stopped when I got to the point where our noses were touching and I could look into his eyes. As I looked into his green eyes, I almost forgot that this was a clone and not the real Odd for a moment and then I started to tear up. The clone's eyes were exactly the same, but the way he looked at me was missing something. They weren't filled with the same love that Odd has for me.

"What's wrong Serena?"

"It's nothing..." I replied as I tried to wipe my tears away.

"No it's not. You're crying."

"You don't love me."

"That's not true," Odd 2 told me, "You're my girlfriend."

"Yes, but you don't really love me. It's different for you, but I understand. I'm just missing the real you too much I guess."

"But what is it that you want me to do? I don't want to see you sad," he replied.

"You could at least try to act like you like me," I told him even though I doubt that it's going to really change anything.

"I think I can do that," the clone gave me a small smile and then kissed me. It wasn't half bad of a kiss, but it still wasn't the same as kissing the real Odd. It didn't really comfort me that much, but I have to say that I was happy that I had at least made some progress on making the clone open up to me more. Maybe this hanging with the clone wouldn't be as tough as a job as we all thought it would be.

* * *

**Well, there you have it! Please review and favorite :) I thank all of yall who are following this faithfully :) it really means a lot to me!**


	12. Traumatized Night

**Hey everyone! Chapter 12 is done! :D I've been busy with preparing for exams but I really wanted to get this chapter done so finally I finished it! yay**

**I hope all of you enjoy it! :D**

* * *

It had been a little over a week since the incident with Odd being trapped in Lyoko happened. Each day since then has been pretty hard for me to get motivated to even get out of bed, but I've been managing. Even though Jeremy has been doing the best he can, he still isn't having much luck finding a signal from the real Odd on Lyoko. The only really good thing is that no one has noticed that he's gone due to the fact that we have the clone with us and I must be doing a good job with him too since no one has thought that the clone acts different than the real Odd. Over all, things have not been too complicated, but they're still tough on me to go on daily like nothing's wrong.

Today started off like every regular day. I woke up, got ready, and then headed out of my room to the boys' floor so I could walk with Ulrich and Odd's clone to breakfast before classes.

"Good morning guys," I said as I opened the door to their room and was jumped all over by Kiwi.

"Morning Serena," Ulrich replied.

"Hey Serena," Odd 2 said and then gave me a quick hug. See, I told you I was making a little progress with him.

"So what's on the agenda for today?" I asked as I hugged the clone back.

"I guess breakfast first, then Chemistry, Phys. Ed., lunch, and then you and Odd have Art I believe."

"Hmmmm, sounds like it's gonna be an easy day I guess."

"Yup yup."

Then the three of us left the dorm room to head down to the cafeteria for breakfast. I grabbed Odd 2's hand to hold as we walked together just so no one would say anything.

"Any idea on what's for breakfast?" Ulrich asked.

"Probably bacon and eggs. We haven't had any bacon in a while," I replied, "What do you think Odd?"

"Whatever you say. I just hope they have some hash."

Odd's appetite for food was one of the traits that I was sort of glad that the clone inherited. That would have been so hard to teach him to be so obsessive over food.

"You and your food," I laughed and shook my head, "I just want some good bacon."

We made it into the cafeteria and like I had predicted, we were having bacon and eggs. Even Odd 2 was happy that Rosa even made some hash just for him to eat too. Once we got our trays, the three of us sat down at our normal table and had random conversation as we ate. A few minutes later, Jeremy and Aelita came into the room and sat with us.

"Guys, I actually found a signal from the real Odd on the network last night," Jeremy said quietly.

"Really?" I asked a little to excitedly.

"Yeah, but it wasn't very strong and I lost it after a few minutes. The good thing is I got a location, but who knows if XANA will keep him there or not."

I really didn't care that Jeremy lost the signal, I was just so glad that Odd was still alive at least and we might be able to find him. That really made my day.

"At least we know Odd's still around," Ulrich said and we all agreed.

"So what do you want us to do about it though? Are we going to Lyoko to search for him or something?"

"Not just quite yet," Jeremy answered me, "The signal came from one of the old replicas XANA created and so I want to get some more information about it before I send any of y'all out to search for him."

"Ok."

The rest of breakfast consisted of Aelita, Jeremy, Ulrich, Odd 2, and I discussing what we were going to do about the situation, which put me in a really good mood surprisingly. Once we finished up with that, we all headed down to the science building to get to Chemistry class. Even though I really suck at it, I felt like I was really understanding what was going on in class today. After that, we all headed to the gym for Phys. Ed. Jim seemed to be in a good mood today too, so he wasn't so hard on us as usual. He made us play soccer, so Ulrich and I were playing epicly since that was our sport.

By the time lunch rolled around, the five of us caught up with Yumi and gave her the news about finding Odd on the network. She too was happy that Odd wasn't really lost after all. We all ate lunch together and then hit up our afternoon classes, which went smoothly too. Odd 2 and I had Art and we were working on our paintings peacefully throughout the class period. Once that was over, I decided that I should at least try to take out the clone on a date.

"So, anything fun you wanna do Odd?" I asked as soon as the bell rang.

"Let's go to the library!" he replied with so much enthusiasm. I just had to facepalm myself on that one. This clone is so much different from the real Odd.

"Maybe later, but I kinda wanna go get some ice cream and hit the arcade. Wanna come with me?"

"Sure," the clone replied and then took my hand. At least he wants to spend time with me now.

So then the two of us left campus to walk downtown to the local ice cream shop. Once we got there, I got my usual chocolate chip mint waffle cone and Odd 2 ordered just a plain strawberry cone. We sat together and just talked about random stuff for a while as we ate our dairy treats. Afterwards, I dragged the clone with me down to the arcade. When we got there, I started to play Rockband against some group of kids and pwned them terrible on the guitar while Odd 2 was on drums. Then the two of us went around and played some other random arcade games and sadly, I got beaten badly at Pacman by the clone. Actually for being with someone who really didn't want to go on the arcade date, Odd 2 seemed like he was having a fun time with me. To keep my promise, I decided that we could stop by the library just so the clone could get some books. He was quite happy that I let him do that too.

"Thanks for spending time with me today Odd," I said while we were walking back holding hands together.

"You're welcome. I had lots of fun," he told me and I smiled. At least it wasn't complete torture for the clone to be with me.

"Me too. So, whatcha planning on doing for the rest of the night?"

"Probably just gonna chill in my room with Ulrich and read some of these books. What about you?"

"I'll probably get some homework done and chill too. You're welcome to come over if you want to," I offered.

"Nah, I'll pass this time."

"Oh ok."

We walked the rest of the way together back to our dormitory building. Odd 2 walked me up to my room and then kissed me goodbye which surprised me greatly. Then he left to go to his room and I closed the door. I went into my room to change into something comfy and get a start on the load of homework that I had to do.

I put on a black tank top and some sweat pants as I set up my iPod to play some awesome tunes while I worked. Then I went over to my desk and started the homework. After a little while, I got most of it all done and decided that I was going to call it a night. Right when I was about to crawl into my bed, I started to hear the tumblers of the lock on my door move and someone came into my room. To my surprise, it was Odd's clone who barged in.

"I thought you weren't going to come over tonight Odd," I said as he started to walk towards me.

"I changed my mind. You know that I can't go very long without being with you Serena," he replied and then gave me one of my favorite Odd smiles.

Ok, something doesn't seem right about this. Don't get me wrong, I'm sort of thrilled that the clone is finally warming up to me but there's no way he could have just suddenly gotten the urge to be with me after we've only been apart for about two hours.

"Well, that's a little weird."

"What's weird?" Odd 2 asked as he put his arms around me, "That I want to spend more time with my sexy girlfriend."

"Yeah," I replied, "Normally, you're not all over me like this."

"But I want you so bad right now Serena," he said while kissing me around my neck. I started to softly moan and then the clone started to move us closer to my bed. Then he threw me on the bed and crawled on top of me to kiss me even more.

I don't know why, but I responded back by kissing Odd 2 more and letting my hands do what they wanted. I guess it was because I had really missed being able to do that. We continued to heatily make out for a few minutes before he started to work on taking off my shirt. Once I realized that was what he was doing, I came to my senses and realized that this couldn't be the clone doing all of this unless Jeremy screwed up on the program of it again.

"Odd, stop it," I said as I pulled away from him.

"Why babe? You know you want it too," he replied and tried again to take off my tank top.

"We can't do this now!"

"Yes we can Serena. Just work with me."

"No Odd! What is up with you?"

"Nothing's wrong! Now we are gonna do this and you're gonna cooperate with me or else!" the Odd look-a-like guy yelled at me and then pinned me down against my will on the bed. This definately wasn't the clone who was with me, but that only meant one other thing. The real Odd was right here with me! The only bad thing is that he's definately possessed by XANA. There's no way Odd would ever do this to me in a million years. But I can't believe XANA would resort to the means of getting him to rape me to use me for taking over the world. This was so wrong!

"Odd, let me go!" I screamed.

"No!" he yelled back and then his grip on my arms tightened as I squirmed to break free. Then since I was still fighting against him, Odd pulled out a switchblade from his back pocket and then held it up to my shoulders. My eyes grew wide with fear as he brought the blade closer to the skin.

"Odd...please...you wouldn't..." I begged with my voice trembling with fear. I really couldn't believe that I was in a situation like this, especially with Odd.

"Then you better cooperate with me," he replied and then looked at me hard. I looked into his eyes and could tell that he was possessed. His normal bright green eyes were filled with so much hatred that I couldn't even recognize him. Even the XANA symbol was in his pupils. This was not my Odd. I started to tear up too.

I started to feel Odd apply more pressure on the blade and I had to think quickly or I was going to be cut. How could I get away without him raping me? Maybe if I let him get his way for a few minutes and then if make a run for it once I get a break.

"Ok, ok. We can do this Odd, just please don't cut me."

"That's a good girl," he said and then put away the blade. Then he went back to kissing all around my neck. I let out a few moans just to satisfy him, but I really was not enjoying this now that I realized what possessed Odd was doing. Once he was tired of doing that, Odd went back to kissing me on my lips for a while. The only way I knew I could get away from him is if I somehow make Odd roll over so that I'm on top of him and then I could make a run for the door.

After a few minutes later, I decided that I would at least try to take off Odd's shirt to make him think that I was into what we're doing and maybe I could get away. As we made out once again, I did end up stripping him of his shirt. We broke apart momentarily just so I could throw it in the floor and then Odd dove back in to making out with me. I let him do that for a few minutes and then I felt the need to go ahead and make my escape.

Surprisingly, I actually was able to roll over so that I was on top of Odd as we made out and he didn't seem to have a problem with it. I decided that if I stay like that for just a bit longer, it'll be easier to run. I continued to kiss Odd for a few more minutes and as soon as we separated to take a breather, I jumped off of him as fast as I could. Then I bolted out of the door and ran as fast as I could to the boy's floor. I didn't even bother to look back to see if I was being followed by Odd, but I doubt that I was anyways. I can't believe my plan actually worked.

While I sprinted down the halls, I started to feel sad again that I was actually running away from the one I loved so much just to save my life. The tears started trickle down my face due to the realization of this. Soon, I arrived outside of Ulrich's room and just barged in since he was the only one I felt like seeing right now. Thank God the door wasn't locked or I would have been screwed.

"Ulrich!" I cried as I flung myself into his arms and started bawling. Even though he was completely clueless on why I just jumped on him, Ulrich wrapped his arms around me and tried to calm me down.

"What's wrong Serena?" he asked me.

"Odd!" was all I could say at the moment and then Ulrich and the clone, who was confused as he was trying to read one of his books, both gave me a look.

"What about me?" Odd 2 asked.

"Not you, the real one!" I blubblered.

"What? Serena, you know he's trapped in Lyoko right now."

"No, he came out and went into my room and he's all possessed right now!" I cried, "He tried to rape me!"

"What?"

"Odd pulled a switchblade on me and was going to cut me because I wasn't working with him. I just barely got away unharmed, but Ulrich, I'm scared! Why would XANA try to make Odd rape me?"

"I'm so sorry Serena," Ulrich said as he hugged me more, "I guess XANA was thinking that if Odd raped you, then you'd be too weak to resist and then he can use you like he wanted to. But that's just sick."

"What are we gonna do about this?" I asked.

"I guess I can go tell Jeremy right now if he's in his room, but most of the time he's in the lab lately."

"Well, what should I do? I really don't want to be by myself for a while now."

"I'll walk with you to make sure it's safe for you to go back to the girls' floor, then you should go sleep in Aelita's room and tell her everything. I'll tell Jeremy what's going on and we'll come up with something. Just be very careful now. We now know that we can't let you be alone anymore," Ulrich told me.

"Sounds ok," I replied and finally calmed down a little more, "Sorry you had to hear all of this Odd. Also, I might not be as clingy as usual for a while due to this."

"It's ok and I understand," the clone replied, "I'm sorry Serena."

"Thanks."

Then Ulrich and I left the room and walked back to the girls' floor. Apparently, the hall was clear and then Ulrich checked my room to make sure that Odd wasn't in there. He wasn't so I went in my room to grab a few things of mine and then headed off to Aelita's room.

"You sure you're gonna be ok tonight Serena?" Ulrich asked me before he headed back to the boys' floor.

"I guess so since I'll be with Aelita. Thanks for checking anyways," I told him.

"No problem. I just want you safe."

I nodded and said, "Goodnight Ulrich."

"Night Serena."

Then Ulrich left and I went inside of Aelita's room. She was shocked to see me come in at the hour that is was, but I explained to her everything that happened and she understood. She welcomed me in with open arms to spend the night with her tonight. We decided that we would discuss the matter with Jeremy later in the morning since it was already really late and we had classes tomorrrow. Personally, I was still a little shaken up about possessed Odd trying to rape me, but deep down I was really happy that he was still alive and we possibly could bring him home once again.

* * *

**So there you have it :) please review for me and I thank everyone who is following this faithfully too :D means a lot. I'll try to get the next one done when I can**

**Peace out girl scout!**

**:D**


	13. Rescue Mission Planning Phase

**Hey guys, im on break now so i might be able to get some more chapters in soon :D **

**so anyways, here's chapter 13 :)**

* * *

"Serena..."

I heard a voice call out to me in complete darkness. The voice sounded familiar to me too, but I couldn't place a name with it.

"Serena, you need to listen to me," it said.

"What is it then?" I asked.

"You shouldn't go searching for Odd in Lyoko."

Ok, now I was getting pissed off at whoever was saying this to me. There's no way that I'm just gonna let him stay in Lyoko.

"No! Why can't I?"

"Because it's a trap. XANA's planning on taking the key that you contain the minute you set foot in Sector 5 and since he's already got Aelita's, he'll take over the world right then and there the second he gets it."

"But how else are we suppose to get Odd out? I can't just leave him in XANA's control," I said to the voice.

"I know you can't, but just let Jeremy and the others do it. There's no point in risking the world just for Odd," the voice replied. Whoever was speaking to me was completely wrong. Odd is my world and I would do anything to get him back from being under XANA's control.

"Who are you in the first place?" I asked.

"That is of no importance at the moment Serena. I just want you to take my warning into consideration. It would help everyone greatly if you listen to what I told you and stayed out of the way while the others rescue Odd."

And then suddenly a different voice called out my name and this time I was able to open my eyes and have vision. The person talking to me know was Aelita.

"Serena, it's time to get up and get ready for breakfast," she said to me, "Plus, we have to talk to Jeremy about last night."

"Yeah," I said a little groggily. I was a little confused about why I was with Aelita in her room in the first place, but then everything that happened to me last night all came back to me.

As I was putting on my makeup, I couldn't help but to think about what that mysterious voice was telling me in my dream. Should I really disobey it and go save Odd or actually listen and not help at all? Also, I kept debating if I should tell the others about that voice too. Once I was ready for the day, Aelita and I went down to the lunch room to meet up with Jeremy, Ulrich, and Odd 2.

"Good morning guys," Aelita and I said as we sat our trays down with them once we got to the table. Aelita sat with Jeremy while I sat down beside Ulrich.

"You sleep well Serena?" Ulrich asked me.

"I guesss so," I replied. I decided that I would tell the others about the voice in my dream after we find out what Jeremy wanted to do about Odd coming back to earth last night, "Did you tell Jeremy what happened last night yet?"

"Yeah, I did."

I then turned to Jeremy, "What are we going to do about it?"

"Well after Ulrich told me all that happened, I went onto my computer and did a scan to get some information. Turns out that Odd really did come out of Lyoko last night and then returned under XANA's control. The only thing is XANA did almost just the same mistake that he pulled last time when he possessed William. He left the exact location of which tower in Sector 5 he was keeping Odd's data in."

"So all we gotta do is head to Sector 5, recover Odd's data, and then he's back with us, right?" Ulrich asked.

"Pretty much, but Aelita's gotta run some programs beforehand too so we shouldn't waste much time today."

"Sounds good and we've got all afternoon to get it done since we only have classes this morning," Aelita said and then pulled out her cell phone, "I'll call Yumi to tell her what our plan is."

"Wait a minute guys! I've got something important that I have to tell y'all before we do all this," I stopped them before they all left to dump their trays.

"What is it Serena?" asked Aelita.

"Last night, I had someone speak to me in my dream. Now that I think about it more, I think the voice was Franz Hopper's and he gave me a warning that XANA was going to take my key the second I go to Sector 5 to save Odd."

"Really?"

"Yeah. He told me to just let all of you take care of it and stay out of Lyoko, but I just can't do that. I can't just sit there and do nothing!"

"If that's what Franz wants you to do, then you should do it," Jeremy told me, "But what I'm trying to figure out is how and why he was warning us."

"I don't know how he warned me but he said that since XANA's basically already got the key that Aelita had, he'll just go ahead and take over the world the second he gets the one I have," I replied.

"Makes sense," said Ulrich, "That'll be no problem. We'll go in and get everything straight. Then we'll bring Odd back safe and sound and XANA won't even be able to touch Serena at all."

"No offense to you all, but what if it's not that simple?" I asked, "I really don't want you guys to fail because I can't help out."

"Don't worry Serena," Jeremy assured me, "If something bad does happen, I'll make sure that it's safe enough for you to come help out. I promise."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes. Now that we've got everything straight for this afternoon, Aelita needs to go ahead and tell Yumi our plan and then we'll all go to our classes. Let's all meet up right when the lunch bell rings and head to the factory as soon as possible so we can have Odd back by dinner tonight. Alright guys?"

"Yeah!" we all replied and then we got up to dump our breakfast trays. Then I went over to Odd 2. He was looking a little depressed so I wanted to know what was wrong.

"Odd, are you ok?" I asked as I grabbed his hand to walk with him.

"I thought you didn't want to be near me anymore," he replied as he stared at our hands.

"No, it's not that. I was just shaken up about what happened last night. I'm ok with being with you," I told the clone and smiled, "But seriously, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing," he sighed.

"You can tell me Odd. I won't say anything to the others."

Odd 2 hesitated for a moment and just looked at me, then he said, "My time here's almost up and I was just starting to get used to everything. Plus, I really am starting to like you a lot more than I used to."

"Oh Odd," I truly started to feel bad for the clone. I never gave it any thought but it was true that he'd have to go once Odd came back for real. I then gave him a hug, "I'm sorry."

"It's ok. I already knew that eventually this was going to happen. I just hope that you all are able to get the real Odd back safely. I know that he's more important than I am to all of you."

Jeez, way to give me the guilt trip Odd 2!

"Don't say that!" I told him, "You are very important to us!"

"Yeah, only as a cover up for the real Odd."

"No, you're more than that. You may not be the real one, but you still are part of him and that's why I love you," I said and then kissed him.

"I love you too Serena," he replied back, but I could still tell he was sad.

"Now let's get to class before we get in trouble."

"Right."

The two of us followed the others to the science building and then went into the classroom to have a glorious two hours of chemistry with Ms. Hertz. I had mixed emotions going on throughout the whole class and couldn't concentrate very much. First of all, I was excited that I was going to get the real Odd back with me in a matter of hours and he wasn't going to be possessed. Secondly, I was pissed that I couldn't have a part of rescuing Odd due to the fact of Franz Hopper, but if it's going to save the world from XANA then I guess it's for the better that I stayed out of Lyoko. Other than that, I was also feeling bad for the clone after what he told me just a few minutes ago. I really wished my life was simple like it used to be. I hate being so emotional all the frickin' time now. I guess this is all for the greater good. I just need to remember what Odd told me back over Christmas break...

"Through the eye of the storm, you are never alone."

* * *

**sorry its a little short, but i've got a lot in store planned for the next chapters so they'll be better :) i promise**

**well i hope all of you enjoyed this! and thanks everyone for the awesome reviews! you guys are number one!**

**don't forget to favorite and review please :D**

**peace!**


	14. Oh How the Tables Have Turned

**Hey guys! I've got a gift for yall :D it's chapter 14! **

**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!**

**I hope all of yall have a great one tomorrow :) but until then, enjoy this chapter :D**

* * *

The beginning of the day went on pretty smoothly. Chemistry was alright and then math went by pretty quickly. Afterwards we all had to head to the gymnasium for Phys. Ed. and as usual, Jim was acting like a big shot and decided to make us do the pike vault. Too bad the real Odd wasn't here right now. He'd be ecstatic to have to do this. I really just couldn't wait to get this class over with because we would all head to the factory to start our mission on rescuing Odd,

By the time the bell rang for class to be over, I literally ran all the way to the secret passage in the woods to the sewers. I didn't care that I was leaving the others behind, I just wanted to get Odd back safe and sound as soon as possible.

"Jeez Serena, slow up just a minute!" Ulrich called out to me while I was about to get on my skateboard.

"Why don't you guys hurry up then?"

"We're going as fast as we can!" Yumi said, a little agitated.

"Fine then," I let them catch up with me and then we all rode on our scooters and skateboards down in the sewers to the rest of the way to the factory. Then we all went down into the laboratory to decide how we were going to approach the situation.

"First off, I'm going to virtualize Aelita and Yumi into Sector 5," Jeremy told us, "You girls need to go start up the materialization and recovery programs first and then I will send Ulrich in if XANA starts to put up resistance. Once XANA decides to bring out Odd to fight against y'all, that's when I'm going to need Aelita to go into that one tower in Sector 5. She's going to need to pull up Odd's codes that are located in there and then run the materialization program in that tower. Ulrich and Yumi will need to devirtualize Odd once we have all of that straight and Odd should be back home with us. Everyone good with the plan?"

"Yeah," Ulrich, Yumi, and Aelita replied.

"What am I going to do?" I asked.

"Well, you can stay in here with me and Odd's clone. I'm sure XANA's not going to want his plan to fail without a big fight so I'll probably need your help after all Serena."

I really was kind of bummed that I couldn't help out with the main plan to rescue Odd, but I guess being in the lab to help Jeremy will be good enough.

"Ok."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Ulrich asked, "Let's go get Odd back!"

The three went back into the elevator to head down to the scanner room, Jeremy went over to the mainframe to start up the virtualization process, and I went over to where Odd's clone was sitting. He was on the floor, reading one of the books that we got from the library yesterday. I got down on the floor with him and sat in his lap. Odd 2 wrapped his arms around me and put the book in my lap to read while I snuggled against him. I figured since this was his last moments of being here, I might as well not bother him while he was reading.

"Everyone ready?" Jeremy asked and then started to send the others to Lyoko. I couldn't help but to shudder a little because of the thought of things going completely wrong with this mission. I think Odd 2 felt me because he had put up his book and placed it by his side.

"You ok Serena?" he asked as his embrace on me tightened a little.

"Yeah. I'm just a little worried about the others," I replied.

"Everything's gonna go fine. I'm sure of it."

"I hope so."

"Serena, don't worry about it. They've got everything under control," Odd's clone said as he kissed my forehead and stroked my hair, "Just stay calm."

"Alright."

I curled up closer to the clone and he did his best to comfort me while all of this was going on, though I still couldn't help but to worry. Jeremy was giving us a play by play on what was happening and just like Odd 2 said, everything was fine. Yumi and Aelita were almost finished with starting up the materialization and recovery programs that Jeremy had told them to do. The only bad thing that was going on now was that XANA had sent out a few Mantas to attack the girls. So now Jeremy was working on sending Ulrich into Sector 5 to help them out.

"Transfer Ulrich...Scanner Ulrich...Virtualization!"

Now that Ulrich went into Lyoko, I started to get a little more worried. This meant that if any of the three get devirtualized, we could be one step closer to failing the mission.

"Serena, stop it!" the clone fussed at me.

"I can't help it! I just want everything to go ok!" I whined.

"It's going good Serena. Ulrich and Yumi are doing a great job with getting rid of the monsters while Aelita gets all the programs straight and they still have a good amount of life points left. It won't be a very long time before XANA will be forced to bring out Odd and we'll bring him back. There's no need to get worked up about it," Jeremy assured me.

"Whatever you say..."

I still didn't think that this could go so smoothly. There's got to be something XANA's planning that's going to screw up everything that we've worked on. Jeremy continued to tell us what was going on and it seemed like XANA was still chucking out monsters like there was no tomorrow. He still hasn't send out Odd though and that's what was worrying me the most. We would be ready to bring him back if XANA would just go ahead and do that.

Suddenly something weird happened. Jeremy got quiet with our update and then started typing away really fast on the supercomputer.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Somehow, there's an activated scanner going off right now but no one got devirtualized," he told me.

"Do you need me to go check it out?"

"Yea...wait NO! It could be a trap! Just let me pull up the camera that's in the scanner room and we'll see what's going on."

Jeremy started typing again on the computer and then I got up off of Odd 2 to see what was going on. I went over to Jeremy and what I saw on the camera made me gasp. I knew things wouldn't be so easy bringing Odd back!

Right in the scanner room was the real Odd and he was working on disconnnecting the scanners so that the others couldn't return back to the real world once they were devirtualized. Then as soon as he unplugged them all, he got into the elevator. I guess the possessed Odd was heading up to do a number on us in the lab.

"Jeremy! What are we going to do?" I asked him, panicked.

"I'll go ahead and start to head down to plug up the scanners just in case one of the others gets devirtualized and I guess I'm going to need you and the clone to fight off Odd if you can. Just don't let him take advantage of you please!" he told me as he left the supercomputer and started to head down the passage to the scanner room.

"I'll try," I replied and then began to brace myself for what was to come. Odd 2 even got up and started to stare down the door to the elevator with me. I went over to the supercomputer and put on the headset to give the others a heads up on what was going on, "Guys, I've got some bad news to say. XANA's sent Odd through the scanners and is about to attack us here. Right now, the clone, Jeremy, and I are fine, but Jeremy's gone to fix what possessed Odd has wrecked in the scanner room so in case any of you get devirtualized, you'll come back safely. Now, possessed Odd is on his way up to the lab, but the clone and I are ready to fight him so we're alright at the moment."

"What!" Ulrich, Yumi, and Aelita exclaimed.

"Yeah, but I've just got a plan. If we can beat up the possessed Odd good enough, I'm sure Jeremy can send him back to Lyoko and we can put phase 2 of our rescue plan into action."

"Sounds good, but XANA-fied people are a billion times stronger that us Serena. You'll get hurt!" Aelita said.

"Don't worry about me. I've gotta do all that I can to help you guys out!" I told them and then suddenly the elevator door opened. Odd was standing there, waiting for us to go after him. I set down the headset and then waited a moment to see what either Odd was planning on doing. Apparently, Odd 2 decided to make the first move and run towards the possessed Odd.

"You need to go back to Lyoko now!" Odd 2 yelled as he tried to do a roundhouse kick, but it was deflected and he hit the floor.

"I'm not returning without Serena!" a demonic voice came from Odd and then he turned and gave me an evil grin.

"I'm not going anywhere with you like that Odd!" I growled.

"And you're not going to lay a hand on her!" Odd 2 said while getting up off the ground. Then the clone tried to wrestle down Odd, but it didn't look like he was going to let clone win easily. Suddenly, Odd took Odd 2 and slammed him against the wall of the elevator. I screamed out and then the possessed Odd went over to the supercomputer and started typing in something. Whatever he typed in made Odd 2 pixlate and then disappear into thin air and I knew that shortly, I would be very screwed.

"Now that piece of digital shit is out of our way, I should have no problem getting what I came here for!" Odd laughed evily and then got up from the computer chair.

"Uh Jeremy..." I called out, "Are you finished with everything? I kinda need you now even though I know you wouldn't be much help!"

"Yeah, I'm here," he replied as he poked his head through the hole in the floor and then climbed up. Then he gasped once he realized that it was just him, me, and possessed Odd in the room.

There was only two main choices I could do. I could either chose to fight against Odd and get beaten up badly, then he'd take me. The other choice was to just stay where I was and then get taken away by Odd without a fight since I know that Jeremy wasn't reaelly going to fight much so I was screwed.

I started to run towards possessed Odd and then I did my best at an attempt to roundhouse kick him. Turned out that I did a good job and I hit him pretty hard, knocking him to the floor. I guess all those years of use to being a cheerleader helped, haha. Then while Odd was recovering, I ended up punching him in the stomach, making him double over for a moment but he recovered from that quickly. Next, Odd grabbed me by my shoulders and then pushed me into the wall, which made me fall. I got up from that incident but Odd didn't give me much time to recover before he did it again. That time I really was in pain and couldn't move very much.

While I was on the floor, possessed Odd went over to Jeremy, who was busy trying to get the others straight on Lyoko. Sadly, Jeremy had no chance and Odd just picked him up and tossed him out of the computer chair to the other side of the laboratory. The impact of the wall must have been a lot because Jeremy passed out the second he hit the floor. Then Odd got back on the supercomputer and started typing away once again. Judging by what I sort of knew about the supercomputer, I could see on the mainframe that Odd has started up a delayed virtualization process.

The next thing that happened was that he came over to where I was on the floor and then picked me up to carry me into the elevator. I literally couldn't move a muscle since I was in so much pain, but I did try to resist.

"There's no point of fighting me Serena. You can't win," Odd said.

"Why are you doing this to me Odd?" I whimpered. Even though I doubt it would do much, I wondered if I could get passed the possession and somehow bring the real Odd out for just a moment, "You promised you'd never hurt me."

While the elevator door opened once we reached the scanner, Odd just froze there as he looked down at me in his arms.

"You said you loved me so much that you'd never hurt me on purpose or unintentionally," I said as my eyes started watering up, "Well, you lied to me."

And just at that moment, I could see right in his eyes that there was remorse and deep regret and his grip on me felt a little more caring instead of forceful. I knew that I had gotten to him.

"I'm so sorry Serena. I didn't mean to," Odd told me as his voice trembled. Then suddenly he started to yell out and I knew that possessed Odd had taken over again. The next thing that happened was that he carried my body over to one of the scanners and placed me in it. After that, he went into another scanner and both the doors closed around us while the virtualization process started up. I knew that this was going to be close to the end. XANA was going to take the key that I contained as soon as I was virtualized in Lyoko in a matter of seconds and the world would be his. Could this plan go anymore wrong?

* * *

**Well there you have it! I hope everyone liked it and I'll get the next one up soon too!**

**Please dont forget to review and favorite it and thanks again for all of you keepin up with this story :) i really appreciate it!**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS and have a happy New Year too if I dont update before then :)**

**peace**


	15. Finally Helping

**Happy New Year! :D I got chapter 15 done for everyone too! :) And I'm happy to say that I'm almost done with story. There's only one more chapter left that I have to write and then the epilogue and I should have those done sometime soon. I hope everyone's been enjoying this, because I've been having a blast writing it in the past year :D**

**Well, enough with my rambling, here's chapter 15**

* * *

As soon as I was virtualized, I felt like all my strength had returned to me. That was a good thing. But the sad thing was that as soon as I looked around, I found out that I was in the right location of where the others needed to be at this moment in our plan, but they weren't there. Instead there was a ton of Creepers and Mantas surrounding me with Odd and a Scyphazoa standing right in front of me.

If the others don't come to my rescue in a minute, the whole world is screwed because the Scyphazoa was already making its move towards me.

"Shadow arrows!" I called out as I shot three arrows at the Scyphazoa's head. It slowed down a little bit, but it still came after me.

"There's no point Serena," possessed Odd told me, "You can't win."

"You don't know that!" I screamed as I continued to shoot more arrows from my arm. Even though it really was pointless, I decided that I wasn't going to go down without a fight.

As the Scyphazoa got even more closer to me, Odd gave out an evil laugh and shook his head at me, "Stupid girl."

Just when I was only seconds away from being captured, two sabers came flying through the air and sliced the tentacles of the Scyphazoa off. The moster retreated and possessed Odd looked in the direction where the sabers came from. Then he let out a frustrated growl.

"There's no way we'd ever let you take Serena away to steal her key XANA!" Ulrich yelled out as he caught his returned sabers. Aelita and Yumi both nodded and then got into battle positions.

"Thanks guys," I told them with much gratitude.

"No problem," replied Yumi.

Then I decided to get into my own battle position. There was only one main part of our plan that we needed to carry out and then hopefully everything will work out. All we needed to do was get Aelita to the tower that was only a few meters away and she will have to finish running the few programs left that Jeremy said she should. Then when he gives us the que, Ulrich, Yumi, and I would have to devirtualize Odd and he'll be back to normal and sent back to Earth if it all goes right.

Since the Scyphazoa was useless, XANA had decided to make a huge group of Creepers and Mantas appear around the arena that we were in. It seemed like he was using his last defense on saving Odd as his slave. There were quite a lot of them lined up to attack us, probably about twenty monsters, but I believe that we could handle them. Nothing was going to stop me from saving the love of my life.

As soon as XANA's army of Creepers and Mantas finished materializing in the arena, I started to shoot my arrows at the closest monster near me. The others followed suit and attacked right after me. One by one, our enemies started to die out, but XANA still continued to put up resistance. The toughest part was dodging what possessed Odd was doing while I tried to rid the area of monsters just enough so that Aelita could pass through to the tower. He was shooting his Laser Arrows at us whenever we got too close to creating a clear pathway to the tower and it was decreasing our life points greatly. What also sucked was that we had no clue how many life points we still had due to the fact that Jeremy was knocked out in the lab and unable to tell us.

"I hope Jeremy wakes up soon," I said while knocking out some Mantas.

"I'm sure he will," replied Ulrich, "It doesn't take much to knock him out, but he recovers pretty fast."

"I hope you're right. I really don't want us to fail on this mission, especially since we're so close to succeeding."

Just then I had gotten hit by one of Odd's arrows and a laser from a Creeper in my stomach and it knocked me back. I ended up falling to the ground and then possessed Odd started to come over to me, probably to take advantage of me being down. Right when he was about to grab me, I shot some arrows at him and he ended up flying back and falling to the ground. I got up and then continued to kill off some more Creepers and Mantas. Now was the time for me to start being really careful about preserving my life points.

"Hey guys, I'm back," Jeremy said as he got back on the computer. A wave of relief washed right through me. We could actually pull off our plan now.

"That's great!" I said enthusiasticly, "How many life points do we all have left?"

"Yumi and Aelita have an ok amount right now, but Serena and Ulrich really need to be careful. You two are almost up with life points and Ulrich could get devirtualized with one more hit."

"Alright," replied Ulrich. Then he asked, "How many more Mantas and Creepers are there to get rid of?"

"About ten I think, but just work on getting Aelita to the tower," Jeremy told us.

"Ok!"

Yumi was doing her best to distract possessed Odd from attacking me while Ulrich, Aelita, and I tried to get rid of all the monsters. After a couple of minutes of epic fighting, we finally had a clear enough path for Aelita to take to the tower. She ran in and another worry felt like it had been completely lifted from my shoulders. I was only minutes away from being reunited with my love.

While we waited for Aelita to get all the programs running and for Jeremy to give us the signal to devirtualize Odd, we continued to knock out the Creepers and Mantas. Even though it wasn't such a very great moment, I hadn't felt this happy about anything in the past couple of weeks. I think that helped improve my performance battling because I ended up knocking out three Creepers in a matter of seconds. Ulrich and Yumi were also doing a great job too and that put me in an even better mood. The only tough thing was trying not to knock out Odd until we got the signal since he continued to try to attack us under XANA's control, but we were managing.

After a while of killing off monsters, I started to wonder what was taking Aelita so long to get the programs running. Surely ten minutes would be enough, right? Plus, XANA kept on sending in more Mantas and Creepers and Ulrich, Yumi, and I were starting to get weary with fighting them and possessed Odd.

"Jeremy, what's taking so long?" I asked as I shot some more arrows at Mantas flying over my head.

"Aelita's having a hard time getting the programs to run in the tower," Jeremy told us, "She says that what she's put in isn't enough to get them to work, but I can't think of any way that can be fixed unless..."

"Unless what?"

"Serena, I want you to go in the tower and help Aelita run the programs. You containing a key to Lyoko might help the programs work in the tower."

I never really gave it much thought, but what Jeremy said made sense. Since these programs are very complicated, they might need a little extra boost and me possessing a key might help give it that power.

"Alright. I'll go in," I said as I started to run towards the tower.

"NO!" I heard possessed Odd scream and then the next few things happened so fast that it was almost a blur. Odd started to go after me and he shot three arrows towards me to try to devirtualize me. I began to panic in my mind because if I got hit, there would be no way for me to get those programs running and our mission would fail.

"Super sprint!" Ulrich yelled out and then ran with his super speed right in front of me to protect me from the arrows. Odd's arrows hit him hard in the chest and Ulrich was immediately devirtualized. I was going to have to thank him later for sacrificing himself to save me from getting devirtualized later. Then I continued to run to the tower before Odd got any more ideas about shooting me, though we had one less warrior that was able to help now.

In a matter of seconds, I was finally safe in the tower and I started to walk towards the middle of the tower. That mystical force rose me up to the floor that Aelita was on and she was happy to see me here.

"So, what all do I need to do?" I asked her while walking over to the interface that was running the programs.

"I think all we need to do is for you and I to put our hands on the screen and it should start running the programs. I have a few codes that I'm going to have to type in, but I think the only thing I need you to do that to get them started," she replied.

"Alright."

Well, that's not too complicated. Actually, I was kind of thrilled that I was needed to pull off our mission. Then I did what Aelita said and placed my hand on the interface right when she put her's on there. Both of our names flashed up and then she started to type in the extra codes that needed to be added.

"Everything going ok?" Jeremy asked.

"Yeah. Serena's key was exactly what we needed. Now all that's left to do is wait a minute and then Odd should be as good as ours again," Aelita replied as she continued to type in codes. Suddenly she stopped typing and then gasped.

"What's wrong?" I asked her with worry in my voice. I hope nothing screwed up!

"Nothing, it's just I have found the file that contains the programs that make up XANA!" she told me excitedly, "Did you ever finish that program we were working on that would wipe out XANA Jeremy?"

"Yeah. We had that one done months ago," he replied and then his voice got really excited, "With you finding the file that contains his data, we can go ahead and destroy him right now once we free Odd!"

"I know!"

I couldn't believe my ears, "Are you two serious? We can kill XANA right now?"

"Yeah. If you don't mind sticking around to help run that program in a minute Serena," Aelita told me.

"Not at all!"

I haven't felt this happy in a long time. I'm going to get my boyfriend back and kill off my archenemy in the same day! It's like all the holidays and birthdays got put together in one big bundle and handed to me. Of course I will help run that program to kill XANA in a minute!

"Ok Yumi, you can go ahead and devirtualize Odd now. He should come back free from XANA's control now," Jeremy said.

"Alright, but it would be nice if I could have a little help," she replied, "Possessed Odd isn't exactly the most easiest person to knock out, you know."

"Well, I guess Serena can come out the tower to help, but we need her to run a program that's gonna kill XANA as soon as we break Odd free from him and she's really low on life points too."

"We're gonna kill XANA now too?" Yumi asked, amazed.

"That's the plan."

"If that's the case, I'll try to get rid of Odd so we can do that. I just don't know how much longer I can last though. I could really use Serena's help, but I don't want to blow the mission."

"Hey Jeremy, is there a way we can go ahead and start the Kill-XANA program now and I can go help Yumi?" I asked.

"We could, but I'm scared to overwork the supercomputer and then things might go wrong with bringing Odd back. I don't want to risk that chance," he told me.

I could see what he meant by that so I didn't press it any further. I didn't want anything to go wrong with Odd.

"Oh ok."

Aelita and I stood in the tower and waited for some news about if Yumi devirtualized Odd yet. After a few minutes of waiting, I started to get more anxious than I already was and I began to pace around the floor. Yumi should have had Odd knocked out by now.

"Jeremy, what's going on out there? Is Odd devirtualized yet?" I asked, worried that something went wrong.

"Yumi's still trying to knock him out," he told me. Suddenly I heard a yell outside of the tower, "And now she's devirtualized..."

My face fell with a sadden look. Our mission was pretty much blown now.

"Now what do we do?" Aelita asked.

"Serena can go out there and try to devirtualize Odd, but if she gets devirtualized then we can't kill XANA."

"Well, that's not so much of a big deal," I told them, "We can always come back and try to run the XANA killing program later, right?"

"True," replied Aelita.

"And what's most important right now is to bring Odd back so I'm going out there," I then went out of the tower to where Odd was standing with two Creepers. XANA really didn't want to get rid of Odd as a slave.

"You made a bad choice coming out here Serena," Odd laughed evilly.

"Oh did I now? Shadow arrows!" I shot two arrows from my arms and hit both the Creepers that were guarding Odd right in the face. Then they exploded, leaving Odd and I just on the arena. Odd's laugh turned into a face of disgust.

"You know I can just take you right now and then XANA can take over."

"What's stopping you then?" I asked him teasingly, though I kept my arm ready to fire, "It's just you and I right now Odd."

Odd growled at me and then put his arm up like he was going to fire. I steadied myself and prepared to shoot my own arrows at him. If he was planning on shooting me, I was going to bring him down with me.

"You know Odd," I started to talk to him so I can distract him, "If you hit me with your arrows, I'm gonna get devirtualized and then XANA can't use me to take over the world."

"I don't care," he replied and then started to walk towards me.

"Certainly your master does though. Right?"

"XANA can get you next time because there's no way I'm going to let you get rid of me right now."

"Well even if I can't bring you down, Aelita is still able to come out here and defeat you. Plus, she has more life points than me."

"Doesn't matter."

"Oh really?" I was really starting to get on Odd's nerves with my smart-ass remarks, "Doesn't seem like you don't care."

Odd growled again and I just laughed. I don't know why, but him thinking that he was going to take me out was kind of amusing. Then my laughter made Odd even more mad at me and so he started to aim right at me to shoot. I was prepared to fire my own arrows still and I knew that the time was about now.

"LASER ARROWS!" Odd yelled out and his arrows started to come right at my chest.

"SHADOW ARROWS!" I screamed at the same time, but I didn't make sure that my aim was good. As I felt Odd's arrows pierce my virtual body and made me devirtualize, I hoped that my arrows were able to hit him. That was my only wish at that moment.

* * *

**Thanks everyone for reviewing and favoriting this story once again :D I really appreciate it!**

**The final chapter will be coming soon, so stay tuned...**


	16. Reunion

**Ok guys, sorry i said that i would give you chapter 16 sooner. school's been a real pain and i've had essays and crap to write almost every night so i neglected this for a while, but i'm here to say...CHAPTER 16 also known as the LAST CHAPTER is DONE! FINISHED! FINALLY!**

**I really wanted to tell everyone thank you so much for your support throughout the year that i've been writing this and im so glad that all of you have enjoyed it so much. **

**Please continue to tell as many CL fans about this and have them review and favorite it too :) im really thankful you guys do this :)**

**now, enough with my rambling and go enjoy this chapter...**

**huzzah!**

* * *

As soon as I was materialized, I waited for my scanner to open up and I ran to the other closed scanner that I knew that Odd would appear in if he came back. It was still closed, but there was smoke forming around it like it was activated. That sight gave me a little hope that our mission was a success. The seconds that I waited for that scanner to open up seemed like hours. I was getting overly anxious.

Suddenly the doors open and standing in that scanner was the blond haired guy that had given me real hell the last couple of weeks. Knowing me, I should be extremely pissed off about all the shit that I've been put through because of him, but as he stumbled out of the scanner, I ran over to Odd and embraced him. I had no clue if he was still under XANA's control or not, but at that moment I really didn't care. I just wanted to be in his arms.

At first, it seemed like it was a big shock that I pretty much attacked him, but then Odd put his arms around me in a way that I knew he was really back and then he whispered in my ear, "Daddy's home."

"You're back," I whispered back while tears formed in my eyes.

Our embrace became tighter and Odd said to me, "You don't have to cry Serena."

"I know, but you have no idea how much I've missed you," I told him, but it barely sounded like real words since I was crying so hard now. I wish that I wasn't so happy that Odd was back that I was crying like I wasn't, but that's just the way my emotions go these days I guess. Then I buried my head into his chest and he started to stroke my hair to comfort me.

"I missed you terribly too."

In a matter of minutes, the elevator door opened up. Jeremy, Ulrich, and Yumi all came in the scanner room and shortly after, Aelita came out of the third scanner. They all were so glad that Odd was back too.

Ulrich came up to Odd and they both gave each other a knuckle touch followed by a bro hug. Jeremy followed suit and did the same while Aelita and Yumi both gave him big hugs. While everyone was having their reunion with Odd, I used that time to get myself together. Once I was alright again, I went back over to Odd and the six of us all headed back to the laboratory to talk. There was quite a lot we needed to discuss with Odd about what happened while he was possessed. Plus, we didn't get to use the Kill-XANA program since I got devirtualized before I could run it in the tower. That meant that we'll have to plan to make a special mission later to kill him.

"So Odd," Jeremy started, "So what all happened while you were possessed?"

"I can't really remember much, but it was horrible. I felt like killing everything in sight," he told us and then I held on to his hand to comfort him.

"Did you like know XANA's plans that he made you do?" Ulrich asked.

"No," Odd replied, "I think I just acted without knowing."

"That's gotta be terrible. Not knowing what you're doing," Aelita said while shaking her head.

"No offense Aelita, but don't you already know what it's like to be possessed?" asked Yumi.

"Yeah, but I knew what I was doing. I just had no control over my body."

"It was pretty bad," Odd sadly said, "And I wanted to say that I'm sorry for the trouble that I caused too."

"It's alright," Jeremy forgave him, "We know that you had no control over it. I'm sorry that Aelita and I weren't there to help you that day XANA sent the Scyphazoas to possess you."

"It's ok, I know it's not your fault."

We all continued to talk for a while about XANA and what we were planning on doing about how we'll kill him soon. After an hour of discussing it, we finally came up with a flawless plan that we were planning on putting in action this coming Sunday since we don't have any classes. Really I didn't pay that much attention to what was being said since we had Odd back. I just couldn't wait for us all to leave the factory so I could spend more time with him. Soon dinnertime rolled around and Ulrich and Yumi decided that they were going to go out to eat tonight, leaving Jeremy, Aelita, Odd, and I on our way to the lunch room. I think tonight Rosa was planning on fixing spaghetti and meatballs, which put Odd in a great mood since that was one of his favorites.

"You have no idea how much I can't wait to eat," Odd told me while holding the door open for me as we entered the lunch room together.

"I'm sure you can't wait," I giggled at him, "Who knows when the last time you got to eat some real food?"

"I know! I'm practically starving!"

"Well, let's not keep you waiting any longer," I said while I pulled Odd into the line to get a tray. The quicker he got food in him, the faster it would be for me to get him to myself.

Once we got all of our trays filled with spaghetti and meatballs, the four of us went to our usual table to eat and we started to have random conversations. Most of them ended up being about computer stuff between Aelita and Jeremy so Odd and I didn't really have much of a part of those since we didn't know much about it. About twenty minutes later, we finally finished dinner and the four of us left the lunch room to head to the dormatory rooms.

"Well, thanks again guys for saving me from my possession from XANA," thanked Odd once we got to the stairs.

"No problem," Jeremy replied, "There's no way we'd leave you like that anyways."

"It was terrible without you and that clone we made didn't even compare to being like you," said Aelita.

"You guys made a clone of me?" Odd asked enthusiasticly, "Was he awesome?"

"He was ok, but he was always wanting to read books all the time and he barely wanted to be with me," I told him. Then Odd pulled me into a hug and whispered into my ear.

"Well then that clone blows that he didn't want to spend time with a sexy girl like you, but I'm glad that he didn't do much cuz that means I still get you all to myself."

"Nothing that clone could ever do could make me want him more than you. You're the only one for me," I whispered back to him. Saying that made Odd grin from ear to ear and he gave me another sqeeze.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Well guys, it's starting to get late. We should all start heading up to our rooms I guess," Jeremy said while giving a yawn.

"It's not even eight yet and you're already tired Jeremy? Jeez, what have you been doing lately?" Odd teased.

"For your information, I've been spending sleepless nights trying to come up with a pogram to kill the XANA possession in you!"

"I know, I know! Calm down Einstein!"

Then we all started laughing as we climbed up the stairs. Aelita went on to her room and Jeremy ended up doing the same. While we were on the boy's floor, Odd gave me another hug and then started to go off towards his room, but I stopped him.

"Where do you think you're going mister?" I asked him while pulling on his shirt to bring him closer to me.

"To my room to get ready for a shower and then bed. Why'd you want to know?" he asked me with confusion in his voice.

"Ok, but as soon as you're done with your shower, you better come to my room to spend the night with me."

"You really want me to?"

"Odd, I haven't been with you in weeks. Of course I do! The least you can do is spend the night with me," I told him.

"What about Jim?"

"Forget Jim! He barely even patrols the girls' floor anyways. Just don't get caught coming up to my room after your shower and you'll be fine."

"Alright. I'll be there in about 30 minutes," Odd said to me and then smirked, "Can you hold on that long for me?"

"Oh Odd," I sighed at him, "I think I'll be able to manage. Just don't keep me waiting too long."

"I promise I won't."

And with that, Odd gave me a peck on the lips and he went off to his room to get ready to take his shower. I went ahead up to my own room and changed into something comfortable to sleep in, which was my tank top and shorts as usual. While I waited for him, I listened to some music on my iPod as I was getting anxious to get to spend the whole night with Odd. We weren't going to do anything dirty, but I still couldn't wait to get to be with him in his arms doing everything we used to do together before XANA possessed him.

After what seemed like a century, I finally started to hear the tumblers to my door unlock. Then Odd entered my room and I practically flung myself into his arms. He wrapped his arms around me too and smirked down at me.

"Is it your goal in life to constantly tackle me every single time I enter your presence?" he asked me.

"No. But when I miss you too much, I feel the need to," I replied as I snuggled my head into Odd's chest.

"Well, you don't need to anymore cuz I'm not going anywhere right now."

"Good then."

Suddenly, Odd hoisted me up so that we could kiss and I wrapped my legs around him. We started to make out as he brought me to my bed. Then we got into the bed and continued to kiss each other like we'd never see each other again. Minutes passed on and we stayed tangled together in each other's embrace. God only knows how long we stayed like that, but soon we had to stop so that we could talk about things that happened.

"Odd, do you really remember anything that happened when you were possessed?" I asked him even though I knew that we'd already discussed this.

"I remember one time XANA sent me out of Lyoko to go see you and I kinda felt happy about it, but then everything got cloudy and I had like no control over anything," he said then questioned, "Did I do something really bad?"

"You tried to rape me and I refused to cooperate with you so you pulled a switchblade on me. I just barely got away from you unharmed."

"Are you serious? Serena, you have no idea how extremely sorry I am!"

Odd couldn't believe he had done what I had told him and started to get upset that he did it. Seeing him like that made me feel terrible about telling him what he had done.

"Hey now, I know it really wasn't you doing all that Odd," I tried to comfort him, "If it makes you feel any better, I forgive you."

"Thanks, but it still doesn't change the fact that I tried to rape you!"

"Don't worry about it Odd. I've gotten over it."

"But Serena, how could you even stand to touch me after all of that? I feel so bad that I had done that to you!"

"Like I said earlier, I know it wasn't the real you who was trying to rape me. I have no problem being with you now," I replied and then I rolled back over on top of him. Odd wrapped his arms around me and smiled even though I knew he was still a little upset about what I told him.

"So anything else I did that I should know about?"

"Well, other than the fact that you killed your clone, roughed up Jeremy some, and threw me around a bit, I think you pretty much know what all happened."

"I guess that isn't so bad compared to what I could have done. I'm still very sorry I did all of that," said Odd.

"I know you are honey. We all do. Please just don't dwell on it though. We forgive you for everything," I said to him and gave him a kiss. Odd smiled and his embrace around me tighted slightly.

"You know I don't deserve you."

"And I don't deserve you either."

"If that's the case, how'd we ever get to be together in the first place?" Odd asked.

"I blame your parents for enrolling you into Kadic when you moved beside me in America," I told him playfully, "There are many other schools you could have gone to."

"Well I blame your parents for telling mine that Kadic was a good school and you go there."

"So it's our parents' fault that we're together? That'll be a nice story to tell the kids," I joked.

"Hey now, I rather tell them it was their grandparent's that brought us together than some mean, ol' taxi driver and a stinky guy on the airplane that I moved away from to sit beside you," Odd replied and I laughed harder.

"Too bad we didn't hit it off back then when you first moved. We would have two extra years together."

"True, but it really doesn't matter anymore. We're together now and nothing's gonna change that ever."

Then Odd kissed me again with passion. He really did love me so much and I was so thankful he was there for me. I seriously hope we can stay together for a long time because I doubt that I'll ever want anybody else. Once again, the two of us were tangled in each other and didn't have a care in the world. The only thing that mattered to us at that moment was each other and how much we were in love. This whole experience had taught me one thing. Odd was right. No matter how bad a situation gets, you can always get through the eye of the storm. I know now that no matter what XANA throws at us, we would always rise above it. What we went through with Odd being possessed has proved that to me and I'm thankful that I have him, Ulrich, Yumi, Aelita, and Jeremy in my life now to help me get through hard times like that.

It was late into the night when Odd and I started to get tired and had to break apart from making out with each other.

"I love you Serena Shay," Odd told me breathlessly, "Forever."

"And I love you Odd Della Robbia," I replied as I smiled back at him, "Forever."

"So I guess we better try to get some rest. We get to kill XANA soon."

"I know. Then we can go on with our lives."

"Yeah, but I think I'm gonna miss fighting against him. I've been doing it ever since I moved here. It's gonna feel so weird not having to," he said.

"Ah, don't worry too much about it. We'll find other activities to do during our free time," I told Odd with a little smirk and he laughed.

"Of course you'd say something like that Kitten."

"You just know me too well Tiger. Well, I'm beat so let's get some sleep."

"Alright."

Odd pulled up the blanket over top of us and I snuggled up closer to his chest. We got into a comfy position and kissed each other goodnight. We had such a big day ahead of us with having to kill XANA for good and I just couldn't wait to get it over with. But the best thing of it all was I will be fighting alongside with Odd once again and nothing could go wrong with the feline duo on the scene once again. Goodnight all and goodbye XANA!


End file.
